Viendo Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir
by Oneirokynigos22
Summary: El Maestro Fu intuía que Hawk Moth se convertiría en una amenaza aun mas grande así que decide que lo mejor es que los amigos cercanos de Ladybug y Cat Noir sepan sus identidades y todo por lo que han pasado para así apoyarlos y ayudarlos a ganar. ¿Cuáles serán sus reacciones? Una historia mas de "Viendo Miraculous..."
1. Inicio

La historia comienza cuando nuestros protagonistas están reunidos en un parque.

Todos convivían y compartían de la comida y los postres que todos habían llevado.

Adrien había sido el último en llegar y los demás habían conspirado para que él se sentara al lado de Marinette.

Marinette y Adrien estaban en silencio observando a sus amigos.

Kim y Alix organizaban una nueva apuesta.

Chloé en un momento amable de su parte intercambiaba un poco de su comida con su amiga Sabrina.

Myléne e Iván se sonreían totalmente enamorados.

Nathaniel y Marc planeaban un nuevo cómic de sus súper héroes favoritos.

Los demás se reunieron y hablaban de distintos temas.

Luka, que había sido invitado por Marinette, tocaba su guitarra llamando la atención de varias chicas para enojo de los chicos.

Adrien vio como Luka le sonreía a Marinette e incluso le giñaba un ojo y ella enrojecía, eso lo hizo sentir raro.

Era un momento pacífico y divertido para todos hasta que el Maestro Fu apareció caminando con ayuda de su bastón. Nadie le prestó atención hasta que escucharon a Marinette.

– ¿Maestro Fu? – Preguntó curiosa y con un poco de nerviosismo.

A Adrien, que fue el único en escucharla, le pareció extraño que Marinette conociera al anciano protector de los Miraculous, mas no preguntó porque se dejaría en evidencia.

– Buenas tardes – Saludó el Maestro Fu en cuanto estuvo frente a los jóvenes.

– Buenas tardes, señor – Adrien fue el único que respondió, a los demás comenzaba a darles un poco de nerviosismo que ese hombre tan raro se les acercara.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo? – Rosa como siempre fue amable.

– Yo lo conozco – Dijo Marinette – Me ayudo cuando mi gata enfermó – Dijo Marinette nerviosa mirando al anciano quien la miro con una sonrisa amable.

– ¿Gata? Marinette tu no tienes una gata – Dijo Alya mirando a su distraída amiga con curiosidad.

– ¿Pero qué dices Alya? Claro que tengo una gata, ¿no te la he presentado? Tal vez se me olvidó y luego ella es muy tímida... Sí, por eso tal vez no la has visto... - Dijo Marinette soltando una risita nerviosa.

– Si tu lo dices, amiga – Dijo Alya.

– Jóvenes – Dijo el anciano para llamar la atención, cuando todos lo miraron él continuó – Estoy consciente que esto sonará extraño pero necesito que me acompañen.

– ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Adrien y los demás apoyaron sus preguntas.

– Es hora que los amigos de Cat Noir y Ladybug los apoyen – mientras que Marinette y Adrien se pusieron pálidos los demás vieron al anciano extrañados.

– Señor... Perdón pero ¿cómo que amigos? Es verdad que los admiramos y queremos ayudarlos en lo que podamos pero ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son realmente. – Dijo Nino.

El Maestro Fu entonces les mostró una peineta que Chloé reconoció como su Miraculous; un colgante que Alya reconoció y finalmente una pulsera que Nino conocía muy bien.

– Como verán – Dijo volviendo a guardar los Miraculous – No los estoy engañando, lo que les mostré son los Miraculous de la abeja, la zorra y la tortuga. – Ante eso todos, excepto quienes los conocieron desde el principio, se sorprendieron. – En una ocasión le dije a Ladybug que ganarían si había confianza. Hoy es momento de averiguar si existe esa confianza.

– ¿A... A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Marinette temiendo lo peor.

Luka, que había estado pendiente de ella, miró extrañado por el temor en su voz. Y no solo era el tono de su voz, sino también en su cara. Eso lo hizo sospechar aun más.

– Es hora que se enteren de las identidades de Ladybug y Cat Noir.

– ¡¿Pero qué dice?! ¿Sus identidades? ¡¿No se supone que deben permanecer en secreto por su seguridad?! - Dijo Adrien nerviosamente y con cierto miedo a que sus amigos lo desprecien por no decirles la verdad.

– ¡No me digáis que no tienes curiosidad! – Dijo Nino a lo que Alya asintió con energía.

Alya ahora sabía que era amiga de su heroína favorita, el tal Maestro Fu lo había dicho.

– No te preocupes niño, ya es hora de que se enteren de la verdad y por qué ellos fueron elegidos para ser Ladybug y Cat Noit, estoy absolutamente seguro de que se llevarán una gran sorpresa, o bueno, no todos - Dijo el anciano viendo de reojo a Luka.

Llevaban caminando alrededor de 10 minutos cuando el Maestro Fu entró en un edificio y los condujo dentro a todos.

Algunos dudaron pero al ver que Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Chloé y Luka decidieron confiar en sus amigos.

Ya dentro del edificio el Maestro los llevó a la que parecía ser una sala de cine y les señaló las butacas para que se sentaran.

Marinette y Alya se sentaron juntas al frente y al otro lado de Marinette estaba Luka; detrás de ellas estaban Adrien y Nino, y rodeándolos estaban sus amigos.

El Maestro Fu se situó frente a ellos para hablarles y explicarles lo que sucedería.

– Hoy, mis muchachos, vamos a presenciar la historia de Cat Noir y Ladybug; hoy, vamos a conocerlos y comprenderlos. Sé que tendrán muchas dudas pero puedo asegurarles que lo que verán no es nada mas que la verdad. Y no se preocupen porque se haga tarde, un amigo se hará cargo de que el tiempo no avance.

– ¿Que el tiempo no avance? – Preguntó Max interesado en cómo era eso posible.

– Así es, existe un Miraculous que permite manejar el tiempo y como comprenderán muy rara vez se utiliza. Podría ser desastroso que cayera en malas personas. ¡Ahora, menos preguntas y mas acción! Veremos **Orígenes** , normalmente comenzaríamos con **Clima** **Tempestuoso** pero así comprenderán mas las cosas. Y ¡Aquí vamos!

En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer algunas imágenes y todos prestaron atención.


	2. Orígenes (Parte 1)

La pantalla de pronto se pone oscura pero aun así una pequeña voz comienza a hablar y todos escuchan atentamente sin atreverse a si quiera respirar demasiado fuerte.

 **[Nooroo narrando.]**

 **Nooroo: Hace muchos siglos, unas joyas mágicas poseedoras de un gran poder fueron creadas, estas eran los Miraculous. A través de la historia, los héroes han usado estas joyas por el bien de la raza humana. Dos de estos Miraculous son más poderosos que los demás; los aretes de Ladybug que proveen el poder de la creación y el anillo del Gato Negro que provee el poder de la destrucción.**

Tikki y Plagg veían la pantalla escondidos en sus respectivos lugares. Estaban atentos a Nooroo, ¡querían verlo aunque fuera en una pantalla!

Marinette y Adrien acarician inconscientemente sus respectivas joyas y vatios de sus amigos lo notan pero no dicen nada porque no quieren interrumpir la narración.

A Alya le uniera gustado poder gravar todo pero el Maestro Fu lo había prohibido, si no cumplía la sacarían y ella no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara ¡Quería saber quién era Ladybug!

 **Nooroo: De acuerdo a la leyenda quien controle ambas joyas al mismo tiempo alcanzará el poder absoluto.**

– ¿Poder absoluto? – Le pregunta Adrien al Maestro Fu.

– Como se explica en el vídeo, si se fusionan los Miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir quien los tenga tendrá un inmenso poder. Podrá hacer lo que quiera, bueno o malo, no importará.

– Pero, además de lo obvio, ¿por qué sería tan malo? – Cuestionó Luka.

– Lo pondré así; tú quieres dar vida a alguien que ya no sé encuentra aquí, en este mundo y tener ese deseo no es malo en sí, porque todos, de mayor o menor grado, lo deseamos. Pero piensa en sus consecuencias. Para dar vida tienes que arrebatar la de alguien más – El Maestro Fu se dio cuenta que todos le prestaban atención a sus palabras – ¿estarían dispuestos a quitarle la vida a un inocente para darme esa vida a alguien querido? ¿Ocasionarían una guerra en algún lugar del planeta para tener paz aquí? ¿Podrían vivir en paz sabiendo que ocasionaron un mal a personas inocentes? – Los miró atentamente.

– Tiene – Luka se aclaró la garganta – Tiene usted razón, al menos yo no podría hacer algo así nunca.

– Ni nosotros – Dijeron a coro los demás.

Incluso Chloé coincidió con los demás.

Tal vez no era un gran cambio de su parte pero al menos lo intentaba. Ella ahora entendía que no siempre tenía que obtener lo que quería y ni siquiera era lo suficiente malvada como para pensar en robar los Miraculous de los que consideraba sus amigos. Claro que eso último nunca lo diría.

El Maestro Fu al ver que no tenían mas preguntas decidió seguir con el vídeo.

 **Hawk Moth: ¡Yo quiero el poder absoluto, Nooroo! (En la pantalla aparece una mano y sobre ella un relicario con una fotografía borrosa.**

– La fotografía se ve borrosa porque aun no es momento que conozcan la identidad de Hawk Moth – Les informó el Maestro Fu a todos.

– ¡¿Sabe quién es Hawk Moth?! ¿Por qué no dice quién es? – Le cuestiona Marinette en modo ansioso.

– Si ¿No es mejor conocer quién es? – Alya apoya a su amiga siendo seguidas por los asentimientos de los demás.

– Sé quién es, me enteré justo ayer cuando preparaba todos los vídeos. Y sobre decirlo ahora mismo... Solo diré que no es el momento. Tendrán que esperar. – Dijo con rotundidad dejando claro que no diría nada por mucho que le insistieran.

Los demás dejaron de insistir, no querían molestarlo y que los sacara de ahí.

Excepto Marinette y Adrien que lo único que querían era desaparecer de esa sala.

 **(Frente a la mano hay una pequeña criatura color morada con un pequeño remolino en su cabeza y unas lindas alas de mariposa.)**

– ¡Pero que linda! – Grita Rosita ya que Juleka no alcanzó a taparle la boca como la primera vez que apareció Nooroo.

– ¿Linda? – pregunta con sorpresa el Maestro Fu y comenzó a reír – No es "linda", señorita, es "lindo" – Le dijo a Rosita.

Todos se rieron mientras ésta de veía apenada.

Pero nadie podía culparla ¿Cómo iba saber ella que la pequeña criatura era un chico y no una chica?

 **(Tras la pequeña criatura había muchas mariposas que resplandecían en color blanco.)**

 **Hawk Moth: ¡Debo tener esos Miraculous!**

 **Nooroo: Pero nadie sabe dónde están esos Miraculous.**

 **(Aparece la parte inferior de la cara de un hombre.)**

A Adrien se le hizo familiar pero decidió no decir nada, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

 **Hawk Moth: Pero te encontré a ti, mi pequeño Nooroo. Tu Miraculous, recuérdame sus poderes otra vez (Pide mientras acaricia suavemente el relicario).**

 **Nooroo: El broche de Moth permite darle a alguien sus propios poderes y hacer de esa persona su fiel seguidor.**

 **(En la pantalla aparecen figuras mostrando lo que dice Nooroo).**

– Hawk Moth corrompió la esencia de ese Miraculous – Dice Marinette con tristeza – Y todo por sus ansias de poder, un poder que es demasiado peligroso para si quiera pensar en usarlo.

– No te preocupes Marinette, yo sé que Ladybug y Cat Noir no dejarán que eso suceda – Le dice Luka sonriendo intentando darle ánimos y diciendo con su mirada que sabía la verdad – Todos confiamos en ellos.

Marinette se sorprendió al comprender que Luka sabía su secreto y le agradeció con una sonrisa por su confianza y por mantener su secreto.

Todos pudieron darse cuenta que Marinette y Luka compartían un secreto y los miraron extrañados. Quien peor se lo tomó fue Adrien sin saber por qué, o no queriendo darse cuenta.

 **(Hawk Moth toca suavemente el relicario de nuevo).**

 **Hawk Moth: Y cuando se trata de atraer superhéroes ¿qué mejor que crear supervillanos?**

 **(Nooroo se sorprende/asusta).**

A Plagg y a Tikki les entristeció ver a su querido amigo Nooroo ser tratado de ese modo y que solo sintiera temor del que era su portador. Nooroo era alguien muy apreciado por todos los Kwamis ya que era el que mas había sufrido a mano de sus portadores que abusaban de su poder y lo usaban para el mal al igual que hacía Hawk Moth.

 **Nooroo: Pero maestro ¡Los Miraculous no deben utilizarse para propósitos malvados!**

 **Hawk Moth: (Pisotea) ¡Debo tener el poder absoluto! ¡Tú Miraculous está bajo mi control! ¡Ahora soy tu maestro y debes obedecerme!**

– Parece un niño haciendo una rabieta – Dice Alya soltando una pequeña risa.

– Es cierto – Le sigue Nino.

Poco a poco todos; con excepción de Marinette, Adrien, Luna y el Maestro Fu, se rieron.

 **Nooroo: Sí, maestro... (Dice con resignación y miedo).**

– Pobrecito – Dice Rosita.

– Yo confío que Ladybug y Cat Noir lo salvarán – Les dice Kim convencido.

– Opino lo mismo que Kim – Kim mira impactado a Alix por lo dicho.

– Es obvio que Ladybug y Cat Noir salvarán al Kwami – Todos miraron con sorpresa a Chloé – Conmigo como su compañera será muy fácil – Arroja su hacia atrás mientras Sabrina asiente rápidamente.

Todos decidieron no decir nada para no comenzar una discusión.

 **Hawk Moth: (Se pone el broche en el cuello) ¡Nooroo, Alas Oscuras Elevence! (Nooroo se fusiona con el broche y aparece Hawk Moth.) De ahora en adelante seré conocido como Hawk Moth (Se escucha su risa malvada).**

– Su risa es tan... Cliché – ese fue el comentario de Chiloé – Y ridícula, totalmente ridícula – Terminó rodando los ojos.

– ¿Podrías dejar de decir comentarios sin importancia? – Le preguntó Marinette molesta. No es que le importara lo que opinaran de Hawk Moth simplemente esa situación la tenía con los nervios alterados.

– Yo opinaré lo que se me de la gana, Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, después de todo eran sus nervios hablando.

 **[Escena: Salón de masaje del Maestro Fu]**

 **Una criatura color verde estaba durmiendo en una pequeña caja que curiosamente tenía escrito "Chat Noir".**

– ¿Quién es ese Kwami? – Pregunta Alix mientras de fondo se escuchar el grito de Rosita que decía que era tan tierno.

– Él es Wayzz, pronto sabrán mas de él y de los demás Kwamis – Le responde el Maestro Fu – Y ahora, intenten tener menos interrupciones sino esto se hará interminable. Cualquier duda que tengan las responderé al final.

 **Wayzz: (Se despierta repentinamente y vuela alterado hasta el Maestro Fu) ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! (Se esconde detrás del Maestro Fu para que el cliente no lo vea).**

 **Maestro Fu: (Disimulando) ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! Son mantras. Son parte del tratamiento ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! (El Maestro Fu saca a empujones al hombre) ¡Gracias por venir!**

Ante esto todos ríen por los intentos de disimulo del Maestro Fu para que no lo descubrieran.

 **Cliente: ¡Eh, pero espere! Oiga, yo creí que... (El maestro Fu le cierra la puerta).**

 **Maestro Fu: Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

– Si que tenia prisa por sacarlo de ahí – Dice Kim entre risas.

Los demás sólo lo ven y ríen disimuladamente ya que no quieren interrumpir mas.

 **Wayzz: ¡Maestro! El Miraculous de Moth ¡Sentí su aura!**

 **Maestro Fu: Creí que se había perdido para siempre (Dice pensativo).**

 **Wayzz: Pero maestro, es un aura negativa. Temo que ha caído en manos de un poder oscuro.**

 **Maestro Fu: Debemos encontrar a Nooroo y su Miraculous. Si ha caído en las manos equivocadas no sabemos la maldad que caerá sobre el mundo (Alza su mano, en la que lleva un brazalete) ¡Transformación! ¡Wayzz... agh! (Se inclina en el suelo con dolor de espalda y quejándose por el dolor).**

 **Wayzz: Por favor maestro, sea razonable. Usted está...**

 **Maestro Fu: Sigo muy joven, tengo 186 años (Se levanta)**

– ¡¿186 años?! – Gritan todos excepto Luka, Juleka, Marc y Nathaniel.

– Si, sigo muy joven – Todos se le quedan viendo – En verdad tengo esa edad, los Miraculous tienen muchos beneficios, solo eso diré.

 **Maestro Fu: Pero tienes razon, Wayzz, ya no puedo hacerlo solo. (Se dirige hacia un fonógrafo) Necesitaremos ayuda (Toca los ojos dragones que están en la caja y estos se encienden y revelan 9 pequeños botones, toca 3 de ellos y la parte de arriba comienza a girar revelando que en su interior había una caja).**

– Tendré que cambiar de escondite – Se dice a sí mismo el Maestro Fu.

 **[Casa de los Dupain-Cheng.]**

 **(La alarma de Marinette suena.)**

– ¿Por qué estamos viendo a la panadera? ¡Usted dijo que veríamos a mi gran amiga Ladybug! – Le gritó Chloé al Maestro Fu.

– ¡Callate Chloé! – Le grita Alya cansada por el comportamiento de la rubia.

– Sólo sigan viendo – Respondió el anciano sin inmutarse.

Marinette había subido sus piernas hasta su pecho sosteniéndolas con sus brazos en un vago intento por que nadie la notara, cosa que obviamente no estaba funcionando.

 **Sabine: ¡Marinette! ¡Tu alarma ha estado sonando durante quince minutos! ¡Llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela! (Grita desde la cocina).**

 **Marinette: (Saliendo de debajo de las sabanas) Ya te oí, ma'. (Baja las escaleras) Ya voy...**

Tanto a Luka como a Adrien les pareció una escena muy tierna.

 **Marinette: (Saluda a su mamá con un beso en la mejilla y se sienta a desayunar) Apuesto a que Chloé estará en mi clase otra vez. (Dice lamentándose y poniendo leche y chocolate en un tazón.)**

 **Sabine: ¿Cuatro años seguidos? ¿Eso es posible? (Dice sorprendida).**

 **Marinette: Por supuesto. Tengo tanta suerte (Dice lamentándose).**

 **Sabine: No digas eso. Es el comienzo de un año nuevo. Estoy segura de que todo estará muy bien.**

 **Marinette: (Asiente con una sonrisa agradeciendo el intento de su mamá por mejorar su ánimo y deja bruscamente la caja de chocolate que ocasiona una reacción en cadena tirando todo lo que había en la mesa) ¡Ay! (Se lamenta).**

– ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Amiga, tienes tan mala suerte – Le dice Alya a Marinette pasando su brazo por los hombros de esta.

Marinette solo responde con una sonrisa. En esos momentos no estaba de ánimos para hablar de su mala suerte y su torpeza.

 **(Marinette levanta la caja de chocolate y Sabine se acerca para hacerle darle una caricia en una mejilla y ayudarle a limpiar).**

 **Tom Dupain: ¡La, la, la la, la, la, la la, la la! (Tararea el himno nacional de Francia y le extiende a Marinette una caja de galletas).**

 **Marinette: ¡Papá, se ven deliciosas! (Dice emocionada).**

 **Tom: Me alegra que te agraden.**

 **Marinette: ¡Gracias papá! Mis amigos las amarán ¡Te quiero!**

– Pues no probamos ni una sola – Se lamentó Nino, a él le encantaba todo lo que los padres de Marinette preparaban, no por nada eran los mejores reposteros de París.

– Si, se veían deliciosas – Le siguió Mylène.

– Ya... Ya verán por qué – Le respondió Marinette.

 **Tom: (Acariciando la cabeza de Marinette) Yo también. Felicidades por tus diseños maravillosos. (Le muestra el logo de la panadería. Marinette le sonríe y lo abraza emocionada dejando caer la caja de galletas. Tom la atrapa con un pie y luego con las manos. Se la devuelve).**

Adrien al ver esa escena se entristece, él deseaba que su padre fuera como el papá de Marinette. Anhelaba que al menos su padre demostrara que lo quería pero comenzaba a creer que no era así.

Lo que nadie sabía era que al otro lado de la sala, donde todo estaba oscuro, los padres de Marinette y el padre de Adrien (quien fue llevado a bases de engaños y chantajes) estaban viendo también el vídeo.

Y Gabriel Agreste había visto la mirada triste y anhelante de su hijo al ver la interacción entre la chica Marinette y su padre, y se sintió culpable por ocasionarle esa tristeza a su hijo. No por primera vez se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto cuando lo único que lograba era alejar a su hijo de su lado.

 **Marinette: ¡Gracias! (Recibe la mochila de su madre y se despide de ambos con un beso para luego salir corriendo). ¡Nos vemos en la noche! (Se detiene en la esquina ante un auto que pasaba frente a ella. Se asusta al ver que están a punto de atropellar a un anciano que cruza la calle lentamente así que corre a ayudarlo a cruzar, se tropieza y cae tirando la caja).**

Todos miran sorprendidos al Maestro Fu al reconocerlo en la pantalla pero este solo hace la seña de que guarden silencio.

 **Maestro Fu: ¡Gracias señorita! ¡Ah, cuanto lo siento! (Las personas pasan sin ningún cuidado pisando las galletas que habían caído fuera de la caja).**

 **Marinette: No se preocupe, me siguen los desastres (Marinette recoge la caja que aún tenía dentro algunas galletas) Además todavía quedan algunas (Le extiende la caja al maestro ofreciendo una galleta, éste toma una y la prueba).**

– Ahora entiendo, por eso las galletas no llegaron – Se lamentaban los chicos, a ellos les encantaban esas galletas.

 **Maestro Fu: ¡Mmm, qué delicia! (Marinette le sonríe y escucha el sonido de el timbre de la escuela).**

 **Marinette: ¡Ay no, voy a llegar tarde! ¡Tenga buen día, señor! (Se va corriendo apresuradamente).**

– Tu siempre llegando tarde, Amiga. Y eso que vives, literalmente, al lado del colegio – Dice Alya divertida.

 **Maestro Fu: (Mira a Marinette corriendo y presta atención a la pequeña caja en su mano) Muchas gracias, jovencita. (Se va caminando como si no pasara nada, con su bastón en la espalda).**

Gabriel al ver esa caja miró con sospecha a la amiga de su hijo. No quería sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

Los padres de Marinette estaban felices por la niña que habían educado. Tenían una hija dulce, responsable, amable, y muchas cosas buenas en ella. La amaban muchísimo.

 **[Colegio Françoise Dupont.]**

 **(Marinette entra corriendo con la caja en mano y se dirige a su primera clase).**

 **(Entra bruscamente al salón).**

 **Srta. Bustier: Nino, ¿por qué este año no te sientas al frente?**

 **(Nino refunfuñando baja hasta la primera fila).**

 **(Marinette se sienta en la segunda fila).**

– Tu cara – Dice entre risas Alix siendo seguida por Kim.

– No quería estar en primera fila – Se defendió Nino – Además solo a mi me cambiaron de lugar ¡no era justo!

– Ya dejen a Nino en paz – les dijo Alya.

– Si, no lo molesten – Rosita, como siempre amable, defendió a Nino.

 **Chloé: (Golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa en que se sentó Marinette) ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng!**

 **Marinette: ¡Ay! ¿otra vez? (Se lamenta Marinette).**

– Pues yo tampoco quería estar en la misma clase, para tu información.

– Ya, Chloé. Esto se está haciendo interminable – Si, Adrien la calló, no podía lidiar con todo a la vez.

Chloé solo se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

 **Chloé: ¡Ése es MI asiento!**

 **Marinette: Pero Chloé, éste siempre ha sido mi asiento (La contradice).**

 **Sabrina: Pues ya no (Dice apareciendo de repente al lado de Marinette, sobresaltandola) Nuevo año escolar, nuevo asiento.**

– ¿Cómo te apareces tan rápido, Sabrina? ¡Todos nos sobresaltamos! Un segundo no estabas y al siguiente sí.

– Soy sigilosa – Responde después de que Chloé le dañara saber que podía responder.

Esto no les gustó para nada a los jóvenes pero no podían hacer nada, por ahora, Sabrina no les haría caso, ni siquiera los escucharía.

 **Chloé: (Pone su mano de nuevo en la mesa) Así que ¿por qué no vas a sentarte con la chica nueva por allá? (señala a Alya y esta gira a verla).**

 **Marinette: Pero...**

 **Chloé: Escucha (Interrumpe a Marinette) Adrien llegará hoy, y como ése será el asiento de él (Señala la primera fila) ¡éste va a ser mi asiento! ¿Entiendes?**

 **Marinette: ¿Ah? ¿quién es Adrien? (Pregunta Marinette con duda. Chloé y Sabrina se ríen).**

– ¿No sabías quien era yo? – Le pregunta con mucha sorpresa a Marinette al tiempo que se inclina hacía ella.

– Bu... Bueno no, digo si sabia de... De ti siendo famoso y eso, eres hijo de mi diseñador favorito, pero no sabía que eras tu el que entraría a la escuela – Marinette lo decía haciendo ademanes por todos lados y con nerviosismo en su voz.

A la mamá de Marinette se le hizo tan dulce que su hija se pudiera así ante el chico del que estaba enamorada. Si, ella no era tonta para no darse cuenta de eso.

 **Chloé: ¿Puedes creer que no sabe quién es Adrien? ¿En qué cueva has estado viviendo, niña?**

 **Sabrina: Es un modelo famoso (Le informa Sabrina a Marinette).**

 **Chloé: Y yo soy su mejor amiga. Él me adora. ¡Muévete!**

 **Alya: (Cruzada de brazos, visiblemente molesta) ¿Quién te hizo la reina de los asientos?**

– Desde el primer día me di cuenta cómo era Chloé.

– Es imposible no darse cuenta – Le responde Marinette a Alya – Ahora imagina, llevo cuatro años en la misma clase con ella, cuatro años soportando todo eso.

 **Chloé: ¡Ay, mira, Sabrina! ¡Éste año tenemos a una samaritana en clase! ¿Qué vas a hacer, chica nueva? ¿Lanzarme rayos láser con tus lentes?**

 **Alya: No te gustaría saberlo (Toma a Marinette del brazo y se la lleva con ella) Vámonos (Marinette tropieza dejando galletas tiradas).**

– Lo siento por eso, amiga – Dijo Alya apenada, pues era prácticamente culpa suya que Marinette se haya caído.

– No te preocupes Alya, de una manera u otra me hubiera tropezado – Dijo sonriendo tímida – Soy demasiado torpe.

Alya le sonrió agradecida.

 **Marinette: ¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! (Se levanta así como también recoge la caja de galletas).**

 **Srta. Bustier: Muy bien, ¿todos encontraron su asiento?**

 **Alya: (Sentadas) Tranquila amiga, en serio.**

 **Marinette: Me gustaría lidiar con Chloé así como tú.**

 **Alya: Quieres decir cómo lo hace "Majestia" (Señala la pantalla de su teléfono donde se muestra a una heroína). Ella dice que lo necesario para que triunfe el mal es que la gente buena no haga nada (Señala a Chloé) Pues esa chica de ahí es el mal (Se señala mientras abraza a Marinette por los hombros) y nosotras somos el bien ¡No dejaremos que gane!**

 **Marinette: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Le gusta hacer mi vida miserable (Lo dice susurrando).**

 **Alya: Porque se lo permites, niña. Necesitas más confianza.**

– Eso es cierto, necesitas confiar más en ti misma – Le dice Luka al mismo tiempo que toma su mano.

Marinette se sonroja anta la vista de todos.

Juleka solo se queda viendo a su hermano mientras evitaba que Rosita gritara emocionada, mas obvio no podía ser.

 **(Marinette toma la última galleta de la caja y la parte a la mitad).**

 **(Le ofrece una mitad a Alya).**

 **Marinette: Soy Marinette (Se presenta).**

 **Alya: Soy Alya** **(Comen su porción de galleta).**

 **(La maestra habla).**

 **Srta. Bustier: Para los que no me conocen, soy la señora Bustier (Señala su nombre escrito en el pizarron) Seré su maestra este año.**

 **Chloé: Ah, ya debió haber llegado... (Dice con un poco de tristeza).**

– Gracias Chloé – Adrien la abraza – Eres muy buena amiga.

Chloé le sonríe a Marinette presumida sin que Adrien se de cuenta.

 **[Afuera del Colegio Françoise Dupont.]**

 **(Adrien corre hacia la entrada cuando se estaciona un auto.)**

 **Nathalie: (Baja apresuradamente del auto) Adrien, por favor reconsidera. Sabes lo que tú padre quiere (Camina hacia Adrien).**

– ¡Por poco!

– Lo sé. Unos segundos antes y sí habría entrado – Le respondió Adrien a Nino.

 **Adrien: Pero esto es lo que yo quiero (Se encamina hacia la entrada del colegio cuando escucha un grito de dolor, se gira y ve a un anciano intentando llegar a su bastón para levantarse. Corre hasta él, le da su bastón y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie).**

 **Maestro Fu: Gracias jovencito (Dice agradecido).**

Todos miran de nuevo al Maestro Fu pero no dicen nada por el gesto de "guardar silencio".

Gabriel temía pensar en lo que eso significaba.

 **Adrien: (Voltea sonriendo y se sorprende al ver a Nathalie y a su chofer esperando en la entrada y cambia su semblante a uno de tristeza cuando los ve serios. (Regresa con ellos cabizbajo). Solo quiero ir a la escuela como todos los demás ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Qué tiene? (Cuestiona a Nathalie) Por favor no le digan esto a mi padre (Dice con tristeza).**

Todos miran a Adrien con tristeza, mientras que su padre piensa de nuevo que ha estafo haciendo las cosas mal con su único hijo.

 **(El chofer lo escolta al auto y se suben. Se van.)**

 **(El maestro Fu lo observa con apreciación y se va caminando con el bastón al hombro y silbando).**

– Y eso que no se podía levantar – Dice con sarcasmo Max.

 **[Salón de clases.]**

 **(Suena el timbre y todos se levantan de sus asientos para retirarse.)**

 **(Kim le entrega algo a Ivan).**

 **Sta. Bustier: Quienes tienen educación física, el señor D'Argencourt los espera en el estadio. Los demás, vayan a la biblioteca.**

 **Ivan: ¡Kim! (Alza su puño contra este, intentando golpearlo).**

 **Sta. Bustier: ¡Ivan! ¿qué está pasando?**

 **Ivan: ¡Es Kim! ¡Voy a golpearte! (Vuelve a alzar su puño).**

 **Sta. Bustie: ¡Ivan, ve con el director! (Dice molesta).**

 **(Ivan arruga la nota con furia, toma su mochila y sale del salón con las risas de Chloé al fondo).**

– Ahora solo puedo agradecerle a Kim porque gracias a eso tengo a Mylène – Dice Ivan abrazando a su novia.

– ¿Eh? ¿De nada? – Le responde Kim confundido.

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth.]**

 **Hawk Moth: Emociones negativas (Dice mientras la ventana se abre y decenas de mariposas blancas relucientes emprenden el vuelo) ¡Esto es perfecto, justo lo que necesito! ¡Enojo, tristeza! Cava un hoyo en su corazón, mi horrible akuma (Encierra una pequeña mariposa blanca en sus manos y un poder oscuro la convierte en un akuma) Vuela, mi pequeño akuma, ¡y haz tu trabajo!**

 **(El akuma sale por la ventana y se aleja volando hacia la ciudad).**

– Así que lo hace así... – Dicen al mismo tiempo los portadores de los Miraculous.

 **[Oficina del Sr. Damocles.]**

 **(Ivan entra sin tocar a la oficina del Sr. Damocles)**

 **Sr. Damocles: Disculpe, jovencito (Dice sorprendido) ¿Nadie le ha enseñado a tocar? Por favor salga ¡Inténtelo otra vez!**

 **(Ivan sale molesto cerrando la puerta. El akuma se acerca y se adentra en la nota arrugada en la mano de Ivan).**

 **Sr. Damocles: ¿Qué espera? ¡Toque! (Grita desde dentro de la oficina).**

 **Hawk Moth: Corazón de Piedra, yo soy Hawk Moth (Dice desde su guarida) Te doy el poder de vengarte de quienes te hicieron tanto daño.**

 **Ivan: De acuerdo, Hawk Moth (Acepta y se ve envuelto en una nube morada y negra.)**

 **Sr. Damocles: ¿Qué espera? ¡Adelante!**

 **(La puerta es derribada y el Sr. Damocles se cae de su silla por la sorpresa).**

– Wow – todos dicen mientras que los padres de Marinette se preocupan por lo que le pudiera suceder a su hija.

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡KIM! (Grita dentro de la oficina).**

 **[Biblioteca.]**

 **(Se escucha un gran estruendo y todos se alarman.)**

 **Alya: (Levanta a Marinette, que se había caído de la silla y había quedado aturdida) ¡Vámonos! (Corren y miran la pantalla de la biblioteca en donde se muestran las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad que se encuentran afuera del colegio).**

 **Corazón de Piedra: (En la calle) ¡KIM!**

 **Sr. Damocles: (Desde el hoyo en la pared que dejo Corazón de Piedra en el segundo piso) ¿Hola? ¿Hablo con la policía? ¡Necesito al ejército!**

 **Marinette: (En la biblioteca. Alterada) ¿Qué... Qué está pasando? ¡¿Tiene la voz de Ivan?!**

– ¿Lo reconociste? Creo que nadie más lo hizo – Dice Alya a Marinette ya que ella no había prestado atención en esos momentos.

 **Alya: ¡Es como si se hubiera transformado en un supervillano, Marinette! (Dice emocionada, tomando su celular) ¿GPS? listo ¿Batería? lista ¡Yo me voy de aquí! (Corre hacia la puerta de la biblioteca).**

– ¡¿Estas loca o qué?! – Le gritan a Alya.

Ella solo pasa de sus gritos.

 **Marinette: ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! (Le grita deteniéndola en la puerta).**

 **Alya: ¡Donde hay un supervillano, siempre hay cerca un superhéroe! ¡Así que no me lo voy a perder! (Sale apresurada).**

 **(Marinette voltea a ver la pantalla y ve a Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡KIM! (Toma un auto y lo arroja hacia la cámara. Marinette desvía la mirada, asustada).**

– Fue una sensación extraña ver un auto que va "directo a ti" pero que no lo hace – Dice avergonzada de su reacción. Por suerte ahora ya no le pasa tanto.

 **[Mansión Agreste.]**

 **(El Maestro Fu observa desde la calle y luego mira la caja en su mano.)**

Gabriel ve cumplidos sus temores. No quería imaginar lo que pasaría en el futuro y todo por su culpa.

 **Nathalie: (Caminando) ¿Quién fue el primer presidente de la quinta república francesa?**

 **Adrien: (Responde totalmente aburrido y triste) Todos creen que fue De Gaulle, pero fue René Coty antes de las elecciones.**

 **Nathalie: Excelente, Adrien (Lo felicita por su respuesta correcta).**

 **(Llega el padre de Adrien).**

 **Gabriel: Dame un minuto, Nathalie (Pide).**

 **Nathalie: Sí señor (Se aparta de Adrien).**

 **Gabriel: (Se dirige a su hijo) No irás a la escuela, ya te lo había dicho.**

 **(Adrien observa a Nathalie, quien baja la cabeza culpable, ya que fue ella quien lo delató).**

 **Adrien: ¡Pero papá...! (Dice mientras se levanta de la silla).**

 **Gabriel: Todo lo que necesitas está aquí, donde puedo vigilarte. No te dejaré salir al mundo peligroso.**

 **Adrien: No es peligroso, papá. ¡Siempre estoy aquí solo! ¡¿Por qué no puedo salir a hacer amigos como los demás?! (Dice desesperado).**

 **Gabriel: ¡Porque tú no eres como los demás! ¡Eres mi hijo! Continúen.**

 **(Se va).**

– Amigo... – Nino no sabe qué decirle a Adrien.

– No pasa nada – Se encoje de hombros – A este punto ya me acostumbré – Les sonríe con tristeza agradeciéndoles por su preocupación.

 **(Adrien se ve totalmente triste).**

 **Nathalie: Por hoy podemos dejar la lección, Adrien.**

 **(Adrien corre hacia su habitación).**

 **[Habitación de Adrien.]**

 **(Él está tendido sobre su cama).**

 **Adrien: (Escucha un estruendo afuera y se levanta) ¿Uh? (Sale y ve a Corazón de Piedra enfrentado por un grupo de policías).**

 **[Calle** ]

 **Roger Raincomprix: (Sobre una patrulla) ¿Listos? ¡Fuego!**

 **(Los policía atacan a Corazón de Piedra provocando que crezca).**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡KIM!**

 **(Los policías salen corriendo y Corazón de Piedra les arroja su vehículo.)**

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien corre hasta su habitación, se sienta en su sofá y enciende el televisor).**

 **[Noticias].**

 **André: Le pido a los parisinos que permanezcan en casa hasta que la situación esté bajo control.** **(Los reporteros le acercan los micrófonos).**

 **Reportera: ¿Se sabe quién es?**

 **Nadja: Tan increíble como parece. Se ha confirmado que París está bajo ataque por un supervillano. La policía lucha por mantener la situación controlada.**

 **(Mientras Nadja habla se trasmite un vídeo de Corazón de Piedra destruyendo un auto).**

 **Roger Raincomprix: Tengan confianza. El brazo fuerte de la ley aplastará... Ah, ah, mi otro brazo (se queja por el dolor en su brazo).**

 **[Habitación de Marinette.]**

 **(Ella observa las noticias en su computadora escondida detrás del respaldo de su silla).**

 **Marinette: Odio el primer día de clase.**

– Creeme chica, todos odiamos ese día por una u otra razón – Le dice Alya mientras le da pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

 **(Marinette se da cuenta de la caja sobre su escritorio, al igual que Adrien, que la ve sobre su mesa)**

 **Adrien y Marinette: ¿Qué hace esto aquí?**

 **(Ambos abren la caja y una fuerte luz verde sale de la caja de Adrien, mientras que una luz roja sale de la caja de Marinette. Ambos cierran los ojos, cegados por la intensidad de la luz).**

"No puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi". Piensa Gabriel al ver la escena de su hijo.

"¿Qué?" todos se preguntan mientras Marinette y Adrien solo desean desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **Marinette: ¡Ah! (Grita al ver el destello mientras suelta la caja) ¡AH! (Se aparta asustada y vuelve a gritar al ver a la criatura que salió del destello) ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Un bicho gigante! ¡Ah... un ratón! ¡Un ratón bicho! (Grita histérica).**

– ¿En serio Marinette? – Le pregunta Alya entre risas aun sin entender que lo que asustó a Marinette fue una Kwami.

Y aunque Alya ya habia visto los Miraculuos y los Kwamis la magia de estos impedían que se dieran cuenta por muy obvio que fuera la situación.

Adrien solo se quedó viendo la pantalla sin reaccionar.

 **Tikki: Todo está bien (Dice mientras flota) no tengas miedo (Se acerca sonriendo y Marinette comienza a lanzarle cosas de su escritorio y Tikki las esquiva).**

– ¡Que...! ¿Es niña o niño? – Le pregunta Rosita al Maestro Fu no queriendo equivocarse de género nuevamente.

– Niña.

– ¡Que linda! –El grito de Rosita se escuchó demasiado fuerte.

Los padres de Marinette se veían entre ellos preocupados.

Y Gabriel no dejaba de ver a esa chica amiga de Adrien.

 **Marinette: ¡Ah! ¡El ratón bicho habla! (Marinette sigue lanzándole mas objetos que Tikki esquiva con mucha facilidad).**

 **[Habitación de Adrien** ]

 **(Él observa como el brillo se desvanece).**

 **Adrien: ¿Uh? (Se sorprende al observar a una pequeña criatura de color negro que suelta un bostezo) ¡No puede ser! ¡Es como un genio de la lámpara! (Intenta tocarlo entusiasmado).**

– A ver... Una se pone histérica ¿Y el otro se emociona? – Pregunta Alix.

Marinette y Adrien solo asienten al no poder hablar. No podían creer que sus amigos aun no se dieran cuenta.

Marinette no podía ver a Adrien a los ojos, se sentía estúpida al saber que él era su compañero de luchas.

Y Adrien se sentía de la misma forma. Aun no asimilaba que había tenido a su Lady tan cerca todo este tiempo.

 **Plagg: Lo conocí una vez. Él cumple deseos ¿y qué? Yo tengo más personalidad (Dice arrogante) Soy Plagg, mucho gusto (Se dirige hacia un juego de metegol) ¡Uh, genial! (Muerde a uno de los juguetes).**

 **Adrien: ¡No, no toques eso! (Grita e intenta atrapar a Plagg pero éste vuela hacia una máquina de videojuegos) ¡Oye, ven para acá!**

 **Plagg: ¡Oh, es tan brillante! ¿Esto se come? (Intenta comerse una palanca de la máquina) ¡Ew, no, no se come! ¡Oh! (Adrien intenta atraparlo de nuevo) ¿Y esto?**

– Él es divertido – Kim se reía.

 **[Habitación de Marinette].**

 **(Tikki aun esquivando cosas arrojadas por Marinette).**

– ¿De dónde sacaste tantas cosas para arrojarle? – Alya gira a ver a su amiga pero se da cuenta que Marinette ni siquiera la escuchó.

 **Tikki: Escucha Marinette. Sé que todo puede parecer un poco extraño pero... (Marinette agarra un vaso y atrapa a Tikki) Está bien, si eso te hace sentir segura.**

 **Marinette: ¿Qué eres, y cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **Tikki: Soy un Kwami y mi nombre es Tikki. Ahora permiteme explicarte (Dice aún dentro del vaso).**

Los que sabían qué era un Kwami miraron anonadados a Marinette.

No podía ser que Marinette, la dulce y torpe Marinette fuera...

Tan pronto llegó esa idea la dejaron ir. La magia Miraculous actuando de nuevo.

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien se trepa por una pared y salta capturando a Plagg quien se encontraba mordiendo el control de la televisión).**

 **Adrien: Sigo sin saber qué haces aquí.**

 **Plagg: Escucha, soy un Kwami (Atrapado en las manos de Adrien) Otorgo poderes. El tuyo es el poder de destruir ¿Está claro? (Adrien nega con la cabeza muy confundido).**

Ahora era el turno de ver a Adrien.

Él tímido chico era...

 **Plagg: Muy bien ¿tienes algo para comer? Me muero de hambre.**

 **(Adrien se levanta aun con Plagg en las manos).**

 **Adrien: Es una broma de mi padre ¿cierto? (Piensa) Espera ¡no! Él no hace bromas.**

 **Plagg: (Liberándose de Adrien) ¡Tú padre nunca debe saber que yo existo! ¡Nadie puede saberlo!**

"Y nunca me lo dijo" se lamenta Gabriel en su mente, "Si al menos hubiera confiado en mí... No hubiera cometido tantos errores y puesto en peligro la vida de mi hijo, quien es un niño aun".

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Inclinada aún con Tikki capturada).**

 **Marinette: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! (Grita hacia abajo).**

 **Tikki: (Desesperada grita) ¡No, no, no, no, no! (Sale fuera del vaso) ¡Soy tu amiga, Marinette! Confía en mi (Impide que Marinette habrá la pequeña puerta de su habitación) Eres la única que puede detener a Corazón de Piedra!**

– ¿Marinette tú eres...?

El Maestro Fu siguió con el vídeo y Alya no pudo seguir formulando su pregunta.

 **[Sala del Maestro Fu]**

 **Wayzz: ¿Cree que podrán con esto, Maestro? (Pregunta aún dudando de las elecciones de su Maestro).**

 **Maestro Fu: (Sosteniendo la tapa del Cofre Miraculous) Sólo me he equivocado una vez. No volverá a pasar. Eso espero. (Cierra el Cofre de Miraculous y este se esconde).**

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **Marinette: ¡Este debe ser un error! El único poder que yo podría tener es la súper torpeza ¡lo sé! ¡Alya lo sabe! Es mi amiga. Bueno, creo que ella lo sabe... ¡Le gustan los superhéroes! ¡A ella le gustaria este trabajo! ¡Ve con ella!**

 **Tikki: (Vuela hacia Marinette) ¡Marinette, tú eres la elegida!**

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi mejor amiga es Ladybug! – Saltó Alya de su asiento gritando súper emocionada – Espera... ¡Que mala reportera soy! ¡Tuve a Ladybug a mi lado desde el inicio y no lo supe!

– Ya lo sabia – dice Luka arrogantemente y Marinette le sonríe aun agradecida con él por mantener su secreto y Alya lo ve molesta.

Adrien ante eso se siente molesto porque Marinette confió su identidad a ese... Ese...

– Eres excelente Alya, no sabes las veces que estuviste a punto de descubrirme – Le responde con una sonrisa tímida y hecha un vistazo a Adrien quien no aparta su mirada de ella.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? A él... – dice Alya apuntando a Luka – Se lo dijiste.

– No es verdad, es cierto que Luka lo sabía pero yo no se lo dije – Se defiende Marinette y tanto Adrien como Alya se sienten menos traicionados por su amiga.

Los demás aun no terminaban de asimilar que su torpe amiga Marinette fuera la fuerte y decidida Ladybug.

Chloé estaba recordando todo lo malo que había hecho de Marinette a Ladybug y estaba comenzando a sentir algo desconocido para ella, vergüenza.

Los padres de Marinette solo podían sentirse preocupados por ella, ahora sabían a los peligros que se enfrentaba su hija y temían por ella. Ya hablarían con ella cuando terminara ese vídeo.

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **Adrien: ¡Pero yo estoy atrapado! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir a la escuela! ¡¿De qué sirve un superhéroe prisionero en su propia casa?! (Dice lamentándose de su situación).**

 **Plagg: (Corriendo sobre un papel higiénico) ¡No sirve! (Da vueltas por toda la habitación sobre el papel higiénico) Pero todo eso cambiará pronto. Si tu estás dispuesto, claro.**

 **(Adrien mira resuelto el anillo que sostenía en la palma de su mano).**

"Tan cerca y tan lejos" Pensaba Gabriel debatiendo entre sus objetivos y su amor de padre, porque sí, amaba a su hijo pero también quería lograr su mas grande deseo.

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Colocándose los aretes).**

 **Marinette: A ver ¿Sólo tengo que destruir el objeto donde ese cosa esta escondida?**

 **Tikki: Se llama Akuma. Y luego debes capturarlo (Le explica con paciencia a Marinette).**

 **Marinette: ¡Si! ¡Capturarlo! ¿Y qué era eso del amuleto? (Le pregunta a Tikki).**

 **Tikki: ¡El Amuleto Encantado! ¡Es tú superpoder secreto!**

 **Marinette: ¡Ay! ¡Todo esto va muy rápido, Tikki! (Dice abrumada) No... ¡Yo no se si podre hacer esto!**

 **Tikki: ¡Confía en ti, Marinette! Solo di "Motas".**

 **Marinette: ¿"Motas"? (Repite sorprendida y los aretes se activan atrayendo a Tikki a su interior) ¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué pasa?! (Grita Marinette asustada mientras se convierte en Ladybug).**

– Tikki fue muy paciente conmigo, aunque aun aveces dudo de mi misma siendo Ladybug – Le confía a su amiga, feliz de poder hablar de ese tema con alguien.

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Se pone en anillo).**

 **Plagg: (Sacando su cabeza por un tubo de papel higiénico) ¡"Plagg, Las Garras"! ¡Así te transformas!**

 **Adrien: Entendido ¡"Plagg, Las Garras"!**

 **Plagg: No ¡Espera! (Intenta sostenerse del tubo) ¡Aun no he terminado de explicar! (Es absorbido por el anillo).**

 **(Adrien se convierte en Cat Noir).**

– ¡Mi mejor amigo es Cat Noir! – Festeja Nino para vergüenza de Adrien quien no se explicaba cómo es que los demás no se habían dado cuenta.

– Esto... Marinette ¿Podriamos...? – Adrien se dirige a Marinette.

– Cu... Cuando te... Termine el vídeo, ¿Si? Hay que hablar.

A Adrien no le quedó mas que estar de acuerdo.

 **Cat Noir: ¡Esto es Genial! (Dice mirando su traje).**

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Mirando su apariencia con el traje de Ladybug).**

 **Ladybug: Ay y ¿cómo me quito esto? ¡Tikki, si puedes oírme, quiero que me devuelvas mi ropa! ¡No iré a ningun lado! (Grita mientras busca a Tikki).**

 **(En la computadora).**

 **Nadja: Después de destruir la Torre, el villano se dirige a la torre de Montparnasse. El monstruo parece ser imparable.**

 **Ladybug: (Se asusta tras ver a Alya en bicicleta tras Corazón de Piedra) ¡¿Alya?!**

– Si que estas loca – Le dice Nino a Alya y esta lo golpea.

Se escuchan las risas de los demás con excepción de Juleka y Nathaniel quienes no se inmutan.

 **Sabine: (Desde abajo) ¡Marinette! ¿Ya llegaste?**

 **Ladybug: Eh... ¡Sí, mamá! ¡Todo súper! (Sube corriendo las escaleras).**

 **Sabine: (Asomándose a la habitación) ¿Marinette? ¿Estas aquí? ¡Tom hay que llamar a la escuela!**

 **[Balcón de Marinette]**

 **Ladybug: A ver... tengo súper poderes especiales y al parecer este asombroso súper yoyo (Lo prueba y lo arroja logrando enredarse en una gárgola. Ella jala el yoyo y éste retrae la cuerda y la lleva hacia la gárgola).**

Todos ríen al ver a la grandiosa Ladybug en esos momentos. Ahora entendían, estaban conociendo los inicios de sus héroes favoritos quienes resultaron ser sus amigos. Estaban viendo el lado humano de ellos y entendiendo, que así como ellos, los súper héroes podían equivocarse.

Los padres de Marinette se asustaron al ver a su pequeña haciendo eso.

 **[Techo de un edificio].**

 **Cat Noir: (Caminando sobre su bastón) Ya estoy entendiendo esto (Ve a alguien en el cielo que va directo hacia él. Ella golpea junto donde estaba él y ambos se enredan con la cuerda del yoyo. Quedan colgado del bastón de Cat Noir) Hola, me alegra que hayas venido.**

– Claaaro, alguien cae directamente y te golpea pero lo único que haces es saludarla, totalmente normal – Se burla Alix.

 **Ladybug: ¡Ay, lo siento! No lo hice a propósito.**

 **(Ya en el suelo).**

 **Cat Noir: ¿Tú eres la compañera que menciono mi kwami? Yo soy... (Lo piensa) ¡Cat Noir! Así es... Cat Noir ¿Y tu?**

 **Ladybug: Yo soy Ma... (Dice jalando el yoyo logrando desenredarlo y golpeando a Cat Noir. Este se queja por el golpe) Muy torpe. Super torpe (Dice apenada y con tristeza).**

– ¿Me ibas a decir tu nombre? – Le pregunta muy sorprendido Adrien a Marinette.

Esta solo asiente avergonzada por su metedura de pata.

"Como no lo hizo, así me hubiera ahorrado tanta confusión" Pensó Adrien.

 **Cat Noir: No importa si eres torpe, también estoy aprendiendo (Sostiene su bastón).**

 **(En ese instante se escucha un estruendo y tiembla el suelo. Cat Noir ve un edificio que cae y se va hacia allá).**

 **Ladybug: (Gritando esperando detenerlo) ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?**

 **Cat Noir: (Desde el techo) A salvar París ¿No?**

– Y te vas directo a la acción, sin pensar que es peligroso – Le reprocha Nino a Adrien preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a su amigo.

Adrien por toda respuesta se encoje de hombros.

– Tengo miedo, Ivan – Se escucha decir a Mylène.

– No lo tengas – Responde Ivan mientras la abraza. Todos desvían su mirada.

Marinette ve a Chloé y le sorprende al darse cuenta que esta no ha hecho ni uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches.

 **Ladybug: Ah, confía en ti (Se dice a si misma) Confía en ti (Usa el yoyo para seguir el mismo camino que Cat Noir).**

 **[Estadio]**

 **(Los estudiantes juntan los materiales y sus pertenencias para irse cuando aparece Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡KIM! (Desde arriba del estadio) Ahora ¿quién es cobarde?**

 **(Corazón de Piedra salta enfrente de Kim quien intenta huir del monstruo, pero tropieza y cae. Cat Noir impide que Corazón de Piedra llegue a Kim usando su bastón).**

– ¿Te asustaste? – Le pregunta con burla Alix a Kim.

– ¡Claro! ¿Quién no se asustaría si de un momento a otro aparece un monstruo que grita tu nombre y comienza a perseguirte? – Se defiende Kim con indignación ante la burla de Alix.

 **(Kim se levanta y sale corriendo).**

 **Cat Noir: ¡Oye! No es amable pelear con personas que son más pequeñas que tú.**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¿Te refieres a ti enano? (Corazón de Piedra intenta atrapar a Cat Noir pero él lo esquiva).**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth].**

 **Hawk Moth: Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al Plan. Los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir han sido activados. Han venido a salvar el día y ¡ahora mi supervillano los destruirá!**

– Pues no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba – Dijo Max mientras comenzaba a decir datos que ninguno lograba entender así que decidieron ignorarlo.

 **[Estadio].**

 **(Cat Noir golpea con su bastón a Corazón de Piedra ocasionando que se haga más grande).**

 **Cat Noir: ¡¿Dónde estás, compañera?! (Pregunta con miedo y nerviosismo mientas esquiva un golpe de Corazón de Piedra).**

– Lo siento, era una cobarde – Dice Marinette en voz baja pero Adrien logra escucharla gracias a que los Miraculous han mejorado sus sentidos, así que puede escuchar perfectamente cada sonido mientras no sea demasiado bajo.

– No te preocupes, MI Lady – Responde con una sonrisa que Marinette puede intuir.

 **[Arriba del Estadio].**

 **(Viendo la pelea de Cat Noir con Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Ladybug: ¡Ay no, yo no podré hacerlo! (Dice con temor).**

 **(Corazón de Piedra lanza una portería y ésta se dirige a Alya).**

Todos los que no sabían qué pasaría gritan por temor a que algo le suceda a Alya.

 **(Cat Noir la salva arrojando su bastón e impidiendo que la portería golpeé a Alya).**

Los que gritaron ahora suspiran aliviados y agradecen a Adrien por lo que hizo.

 **(Cat Noir es atrapado por Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Alya: (Dirigiéndose a Ladybug que aun está arriba del estadio viendo la pelea) ¡¿Qué estás esperando súper bicho rojo?! ¡El mundo te está viendo!**

 **(Ladybug duda pero se llena de valentía y entra en el estadio. Enreda su yoyó en los pies de Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Ladybug: ¿Crueldad animal? ¡Qué vergüenza! (Tira de la cuerda de su yoyó logrando que Corazón de Piedra caiga de espaldas y liberando a Cat Noir).**

 **Alya: ¡Sí! (Festeja totalmente emocionada).**

¡Si! Todos, en la sala, imitan a Alya.

 **(Cat Noir rueda hasta detenerse en la red de la portería y se levanta rápidamente).**

 **Ladybug: (Corre hacia Cat Noir) ¡Perdón por llegar tarde Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Esta bien bicho maravilla ¡Ahora hay que patear un trasero rocoso! (Corre hacia Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Ladybug: ¡Espera! (Lo detiene sosteniendo el cinturón que hace de cola de Cat Noir).**

Risas se escuchan mientras los involucrados se sonrojan, apenados.

 **Ladybug: ¿No has notado? Se vuelve más grande con cada ataque ¡Hay que hacer algo diferente!**

 **Cat Noir: ¿Diferente cómo que? (Le cuestiona).**

 **Ladybug: (Dudando) No lo sé.**

 **Cat Noir: Bueno (Dice convencido) ¡Usemos nuestros poderes! (Se prepara) ¡Cataclismo! Al parecer destruyo todo lo que toco (Le dice con presunción).**

 **Ladybug: No necesito un superpoder que destruya todo.**

– Eso está comprobado – Le dice Adrien sonriendo y Marinette se le queda viendo embobada.

 **(Cat Noir usa su cataclismo para romper la portería).**

 **Ladybug: ¡No, no hagas eso! (Le grita intentando impedir que desperdiciara su poder).**

 **Cat Noir: (Viendo con sorpresa y fascinación su mano) ¡Genial! (Hace su pose de pelea) ¡Ahora somos tú y yo! (Corre hacia Corazón de Piedra) ¡Hora de la pelea, roca inutil!**

 **Ladybug: ¡Cat Noir! ¡Espera! (Grita alarmada).**

 **(Cat Noir toca a Corazón de Piedra en un pie intentando usar su Cataclismo pero sorprendiéndose al no lograr nada).**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, oh. Creo que sólo puedo usar mi poder una vez (Dice preocupado).**

– ¿En serio amigo? – Dice entre risas Nino.

– ¡Oye! No te rías. Era mi primera vez – Dice sonrojado.

Nunca se había avergonzado tanto hasta ese día.

 **(Corazón de Piedra lo lanza a donde esta Ladybug).**

 **Ladybug: ¡Ahora sólo tiene cinco minuto para transformarte otra vez!. ¿Que tu kwami no te lo explico nada? (Lo regaña).**

 **Cat Noir: Creo que estaba algo emocionado con mi nueva vida.**

 **Ladybug: Bueno ¡Yo me encargo! (Usa su yoyó) ¡Amuleto Encantado! (Lo que obtiene de un traje de buceo y ella se sorprende).**

 **Cat Noir: ¿Super poder?**

 **Ladybug: Mi kwami me dijo debo destruir el objeto donde esta esa cosa ¡donde se esconde el akuma! (Piensa).**

 **Cat Noir: Pues está completamente hecho de piedra (Dice apuntando a Corazón de Piedra quien se acerca a ellos).**

– Nooo ¿En serio? – Le pregunta Alix con demasiado sarcasmo.

 **Ladybug: Su mano derecha ¡sigue cerrada! Nunca la abre. Es como las muñecas rusas. El objeto no está sobre él ¡está dentro de su puño! (Analiza rápidamente).**

 **Cat Noir: ¿Cuál es tú plan?**

 **(Ladybug usa su visión y esta marca el puño de Corazón de Piedra, a Alya que se encontraba grabando y a un grifo con una manguera).**

"Con que así lo hace" piensa Adrien sorprendido.

 **Ladybug: ¡Este! (Toma la manguera y la pone dentro de el traje de buceo. Entonces ata los pies de Cat Noir con su yoyo) ¡No te resistas! ¡Confia en mi! (Arroja a Cat Noir directo a Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Cat Noir: ¡Esta chica está loca! (Grita mientras vuela directamente a Corazón de piedra y este lo atrapa).**

– Si, loca, muy loca pero por... – Marinette se calla rápidamente al darse cuenta que, inconscientemente, se iba a declarar.

 **Ladybug: ¡Atrápame si puedes! (Grita mientras salta directamente hacia Corazón de Piedra y este deja cae el pedazo de papel que contenía el Akuma y agarra a Ladubug.) Y ahora ¡Alya, el grifo! (Grita en dirección a Alya quien estaba viendo todo).**

 **(Alya corre al grifo de agua y lo abre. El agua infla el traje de buceo causando así que Corazón de Piedra no pueda tener mas el puño cerrado y lo tenga que abrir dejando libre a Ladybug. Ladybug corre hacia el papel arrugado y lo rompe, el Akuma sale y Ladybug ve cómo se va volando).**

– ¿Amiga, por qué no...?

– ¿Atrapé el Akuma? – Marinette completa la pregunta – No sabía que debía hacerlo.

 **(Corazón de Piedra se convierte en Ivan de nuevo).**

 **Cat Noir: Esta chica es Asombrosa ¡Locamente asombrosa! (Dice maravillado viendo a Ladybug).**

Nino mira pícaro a Adrien y este se hace el despistado.

 **(Ladybug ve que el papel arrugado vuelve a la normalidad, el color morado que tenía se desvanece y vuelve al color blanco).**

 **Ivan: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? (Les pregunta a Cat Noir y a Ladybug confundido).**

 **Cat Noir: (Ignorando a Ivan) ¡Estuviste increible señorita Eh... Catarina... ¡Lo lograste! (La felicita).**

 **Ladybug: Tu y yo lo logramos.**

 **Cat Noir y Ladybug: ¡Ganamos! (Chocan los puños y suena el Miraculous de Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug: Ya vete. Nuestras identidades deben ser secretas.**

 **Cat Noir: (Hace una reverencia) Hasta luego mi Lady (Corre) ¡Hagamos esto pronto! (Salta sobre las gradas).**

– ¿Cómo pueden saltar tan alto? – Les pregunta Kim.

– Los trajes ayudan.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

 **Ladybug: Ajá, espero que no tan pronto (Ve a Iván quien aun esta sentado en el pasto, extiende el papel y lo lee) "No tienes el valor de decirle a Mylene que la amas, cobarde" (Se dirige a Ivan).**

Kim se ve lo suficientemente culpable así que no le dicen nada, ni siquiera Ivan.

 **Ivan: Kim lo escribió. Siempre se burla de mí (Dice decaído).**

– Lo siento, Ivan – Se disculpa con la voz tan baja que es casi imposible escucharle pero Ivan si lo hace y solo asiente aceptando sus disculpas.

 **Ladybug: Sabes, no debería enojarte tanto por algo así ¡No tiene nada de malo quere a alguien, Ivan!**

 **Ivan: Oiga ¿cómo sabes mi nombre, señorita.**

 **(Ladybug no sabe qué responder ante eso).**

– Por poco y te descubres a ti misma... De nuevo – Fueron las palabras de Chloé y nadie supo que responder por la sorpresa que ocasionó que no dijera nada malo o si quiera una burla.

 **Alya: (Grabando) ¡Increible, asombroso, espectacular! ¿Y ahora vas a proteger a París? ¡Dime por qué tienes poderes! ¿Te picó una cantarina radioactiva? Oh, tengo un montón de preguntas para usted señorita... ¿Señorita?**

 **Ladybug: Ah... ¡Ladybug! ¡Llámame Ladybug! (Sale corriendo).**

 **Alya: ¡Ladybug! ¡Super asombroso! (Dice emocionada mientras grava a Ladybug saltando entre las gradas).**

– Y desde estonces Alya se obsesionó con Ladybug.

– No pueden culparme. Aunque aun no termino de creer que Ladybug estuviera tan cerca de mí

 **[Habitación de Marinette].**

 **[En las noticias]**

 **Nadja: Gracias a estas grabaciones los Parisinos ahora conocemos la identidad de nuestros héroes**

 **Marinette: (Sentada viendo las noticias) ¡Lo logré, Tikki! (Dice emocionada).**

 **Tikki: ¿Lo ves? ¡Pudiste hacerlo! (Abraza la cara de Marinette).**

– Tikki es tan dulce – Dice Rosita poniendo sus manos a un lado de la cara – ¿Nos la presentas, Marinette? Y tu Adrien ¿Nos dejas conocer a Plagg?

Ambos mencionados asienten.

– Al final, jóvenes – Les indica el Maestro Fu quien estaba cansado de tanta interrupción.

 **Sabine: ¡Marinette! ¡Hora de cenar! (Grita desde la cocina).**

 **(Marinette baja corriendo las escaleras y ve la televisión).**

 **El Sr. Bourgeois: Me complace anunciar que organizáremos una enorme celebración en honor de los nuevos protectores de nuestra ciudad ¡Ladybug y Cat Noir!**

 **[Habitación de Adrien].**

 **Adrien: ¡Ladybug, su nombre es Ladybug! (Dice emocionado).**

– ¿Por qué tan emocionado, amigo? – Pregunta Nino intencionalmente, buscando poner nervioso a Adrien.

– Por nada – Adrien sonríe nervioso.

 **Plagg: Agh ¿Pero qué es esto? (Sostiene algo de comida).**

 **Adrien: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Mi Chef personal lo preparó!**

 **Plagg: Si esperas que recupere mi energía (Tira la comida que sostenía) después de una transformación, necesito comer algo mas... ¡Selecto!**

 **Adrien: Está bien (Se da por vencido) ¿Qué quieres?**

 **[Torre Eiffel]**

 **(El akuma se posa en la punta de la torre y se multiplica en miles de mas Akumas)**

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Matinnete se encuentra lavando un recipiente)**

 **Sabine: ¡Ay, no puede ser! (Grita mientras ve la televisión).**

 **[Noticias].**

 **Nadja: Mientras París se preparaba para celebrar a nuestros nuevos superhéroes, Ladybug y Cat Noir; una nueva ola de pánico llega a la capital miestras decenas de personas son misteriosamente transformadas en monstruos de piedra (Marinette asustada corre a su habitación) ¡Es increíble!**

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **Adrien: Queso Camembert (Dice desanimado viendo a Plagg comer queso) ¡Fantástico! (Dice sarcástico) Solo come queso Camembert, O sea que oleré a queso viejo y apestoso.**

"Así que es por eso" Piensan todos al saber el motivo por el que Adrien siempre huela raro.

 **[Noticias]**

 **Nadja: Estas víctimas transformadas en seres de piedra son como estatuas ¡La policía está perpleja! ¿Qué les sucederá? ¿Revivirán? ¿O estarán congeladas para siempre?**

 **Adrien: ¡¿Plagg?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! (Se levanta del sillón) ¿No lo derrotamos?**

 **Tikki y Plagg: ¿Capturaron el akuma?**

– ¡Que linda pareja hacen! – Grita Rosita emocionada y Juleka se tapa los oídos.

Desde sus respectivos lugares, Tikki y Plagg se sonrojan.

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **Marinette: ¿Qué tiene que ver el Akuma con los otros seres de piedra? (Pregunta confundida).**

 **Tikki: (Flotando frente a la pantalla) Un Akuma puede multiplicarse ¡por eso que debe ser capturado! Si las emociones de Iván vuelven ser negativas ¡El Akuma lo convertirá en Corazón de Piedra! Él controlará a los seres de piedra y ¡Los usará como su ejército! (Le explica a Marinette).**

 **Marinette: (Angustiada) Eso significa que... ¡¿Es mi culpa?! ¡Claro! ¡¿Lo ves, Tikki?! ¡No puedo ser una súper héroe secreta! ¡Solo seguiré arruinando todo! (Dice decaída y culpable).**

– Lo haces excelente amiga – Dice Alya y todos la apoyan.

– Gracias – Dice Marinette tímida aunque aun se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió después.

 **Tikki: ¡Manten la calma! Fue tu primera vez. Volverás a capturar el Akuma de Corazón de Piedra y lo harás con éxito! (Le da ánimos a Marinette confiando en ella).**

 **Marinette: ¡No puedo! ¡Te lo dije, soy torpe! ¡Creo desastre todo el tiempo! (Le dice a Tikki ligeramente molesta) ¡Empeoraré todo para mí, para ti y para todo el mundo! (Grita desesperada) Cat Noir estara mejor sin mí (dice decidida) ¡Renuncio!**

– Cat Noir no podría existir sin ti, Mi Lady – Le dice Adrien en el oído sin que nadie mas se de cuenta, ni siquiera Luka o Alya quienes estaban al lado de Marinette.

Ella se pone tan roja como Tikki.

 **[Habitación de Adrien].**

 **Adrien:¿No puedo hacer nada sin Ladybug? (Cuestiona a Plagg)**

 **Plagg: Sólo Ladybug puede capturar los Akumas y reparar el daño causado por un supervillano.**

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(En el lavabo).**

 **Marinette: Si Cat Noir no puede capturar a los Akumas encuentra a otra Ladybug (Le dice a Tikki decaída) Te lo dije, no puedo ser Ladybug (Tikki se sorprende al ver a Marinette que se saca los aretes) Lo siento, Tikki.**

 **Tikki: ¡No, no hagas eso...!**

Miran a Marinette sin saber qué decir. Les costaba asimilar que se diera por vencida tan rápido. Marinette siempre había luchado por lograr sus metas y el verla renunciar a algo les afectaba a todos.

 **(Tikki desaparece).**

 **Marinette: (Busca a Tikki) ¿Tikki? (Se entristece y coloca los aretes de nuevo en la caja y guarda en un cajón) Lo siento mucho, Tikki (Cae de rodillas frente al lavabo sollozando).**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: Iván tiene un corazón sensible. No pasará mucho antes de que el enojo y la tristeza lleguen otra vez. Y él y los seres de piedra revivirán (El Akuma entra por la ventaba y se adentra en el bastón de Hawk Moth) ¡Entonces veremos cuanto duran escondidos Ladybug y Cat Noir! Cuando tenga sus Miraculous ¡No tendran poder alguno sobre mí! (Se muestran imágenes de Ivan, Adrien y Marinette decaídos) ¡Nadie tendra poder sobre mí! ¡TENDRÉ EL PODER ABSOLUTO! (Se escucha su risa malvada mientas se cierra la ventana).**

– Marinette...

– Es tiempo de las respuestas y para eso es mejor que pasen a la sala contigua – El Maestro Fu interrumpió las conversaciones – Ahí encontrarán comida y a unas personas importantes para ustedes jóvenes – Señala a Marinette y Adrien quienes se ponen pálidos al imaginar quiénes son esas personas – Andando – Los escolta a la puerta.

 _ **DanyNeko** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Fue muy motivador. He leído unas cuantas historias así y siendo sincera no me han gustado; en mi punto de vista se pierde mucho la esencia de la historia al incluir un nuevo personaje que no tiene nada que ver y que realiza cosas fantásticas que ni los mismos Miraculous pueden hacer. Por eso mismo decidí escribir esto de "Viendo..." a como a mi me gustaría que fuera. Y bueno, creo que lo mejor siempre es comenzar por el principio así que me resultó obvio comenzar con "Orígenes". De nuevo ¡Gracias! Y espero que el capítulo llene tus expectativas._

 _Es mi primera historia de este tipo, ya sea "Viendo" o "Leyendo" así que tendré muchos errores que espero puedan disculpar._


	3. Orígenes (Parte 2)

[Pasillo]

Todos, excepto Marinette y Adrien, entran a la sala que les señala el Maestro Fu; Adrien tenía en mente aclarar las cosas con su compañera.

– Marinette... Solo quería que supieras que no ha cambiado nada ahora que sé que eres Ladybug, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Es mas te amo más ahora que sé que he estado enamorado de la misma mujer todo este tiempo. Tanto Marinette como Ladybug me atraían.

– A... Adrien... – Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡Su sueño se hacía realidad!

– No tienes nada que decir, Mari – Adrien puso un dedo en los labios de Marinette – Entiendo que estés enamorada de alguien más pero quiero que quede claro que no me daré por vencido – Con una sonrisa se alejó de ella.

Y tras eso dejó a una incrédula Marinette en el pasillo. La chica no podía creer que Adrien fuera tan ciego, era imposible que no se diera cuenta que ella lo amaba. Pero no, Adrien no se había enterado de nada.

– Tikki, ¿Eso acaba de suceder? – Preguntó Marinette viendo directamente la puerta por la que segundos antes Adrien había entrado.

– Si, Marinette ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta? Lo siento pero eres muy obvia y que él no se de por enterado... – Tikki estaba sorprendida por lo despistado que era el portador de su amigo Plagg.

[Segunda Sala]

Después de la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a los padres de sus amigos en la sala los jóvenes se reunieron a platicar sobre lo que habían visto, sobre sus amigos y su vida como héroes.

Ahora entendían muchas cosas; el por qué siempre desaparecían cuando aparecía algún Akuma, siempre llegaban tarde, nunca estaban cuando los héroes sí, entre otras cosas obvias que habían pasado por alto.

El único que se había dado cuenta de todo eso era Luka para envidia y frustración de Alya. Aunque solo había puesto atención a Marinette y no a Adrien.

El padre de Adrien imaginaba las repercusiones que tendrían sus acciones. Si bien el Maestro Fu lo había obligado a base de engaños y chantajes, ahora no se arrepentía del todo el estar ahí. Esperaba poder arreglar la relación con su hijo, deseaba que pudiera ser como antes cuando le decía a Adrien que lo quería y sobre todo esperaba que su hijo lo perdonara por todo lo que hizo, porque si bien no se arrepentía de lo que ha hecho sí que lamentaba haber hecho daño a personas inocentes.

Solo quedaba esperar a que su hijo pudiera perdonarlo.

Los padres de Marinette ya habían decidido que apoyarían a su niña, no querían obligarla a abandonar su vida como Ladybug aunque no les gustara por los constantes peligros que corría Marinette, pero no querían hacerla infeliz y si para evitar eso tenían que aceptar que su hija luchara contra villanos que así sea pero eso sí, ellos la apoyarían y ayudarían en lo que hiciera falta.

Todos giraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vieron a Adrien que entraba sonriente y sonrojado. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó a su padre.

Segundos después entró Marinette, aun en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa y a todos les dio curiosidad más no preguntaron, de una forma u otra se enterarían.

– Las pláticas y/o regaños se harán después de ver el siguiente vídeo, que es la segunda parte del que acabamos de ver. Así que apresurense a comer algo que tenemos que avanzar rápidamente con los vídeos ya que son muchos. – Dijo el Maestro Fu al ver que los padres de Marinette se acercaban a esta dispuestos a hablar con ella. Él quería que se dieran cuenta del por qué los eligió a ellos dos y para eso tenían que ver la segunda parte del vídeo que ya habían visto.

Tom y Sabine solo abrazaron a su hija y le decían en el oído que la querían.

Gabriel Agreste solo posó su mano en el hombro de Adrien en un especie de abrazo.

Cuando todos habían tomado algo el Maestro Fu hizo que todos volvieran a la primera sala y les indicó que se sentaran.

Tomaron los mismos asientos que tenían pero esta vez los padres quedaron detrás de todos los jóvenes mientras en Maestro Fu estaba al frente.

El Maestro Fu no dio tiempo de nada y rápidamente puso en marcha el vídeo, quería terminar rápido y que los demás entendieran que no podían ser súper héroes solo por el simple hecho de desearlo, como creían ahora mismo.

 **[Noticiero]**

 **Nadja: Los seres de piedra están por todas partes y no han mostrado señales de movimiento. La policía acordonó el área.**

– Y todo por mi culpa, si hubiera puesto mas atención a la explicación de Tikki – Dijo Marinette decaída.

– Era tu primera vez, todos cometemos errores, amiga – Alya intenta animarla.

 **André: (Dando un discurso) No nos detendremos hasta encontrar la forma de regresar a esas personas a la normalidad pero hasta ahora no hemos avanzado mucho.**

 **(Vuelve a aparecer Nadja de pie y al lado una foto de Ladybug y Cat Noir).**

 **Nadja: París confía en que sus nuevos ángeles, Ladybug y Cat Noir nos salven a todos, nuestras vidas dependen de ellos.**

– Sin presiones – Dijo Alix.

– Ella sólo dijo lo que ya todos sabemos, si hay problemas ellos siempre van a estar, ¿Verdad amiga? – Preguntó Alya a Marinette y tanto ella como Adrien asistieron conmovidos por la confianza que les tenían sus amigos.

 **[Casa de Marinette.]**

 **(Viendo la televisión muy sorprendida).**

 **Tom: (Se da la vuelta y pone el brazo sobre el hombro de Marinette) Escucha, sé lo desquiciante y aterrador que es, pero no te preocupes cariño, tenemos dos súper héroes cuidando París y la mejor forma de ayudarlos es mostrarles que no tenemos miedo por que confiamos (El Sr. Dupain levanta el puño y pone la cara de total confianza en que todo saldrá bien).**

 **Marinette: (Decaída) Pero ¿que tal si Ladybug falla? (Marinette mira hacia abajo apenada).**

 **Tom: Pues ¡Iré a salvarte! (Toma una pieza de pan como espada) ¡Super panadero al rescate!**

Marinette veía con cariño a su papá en la pantalla, él le había contagiado de esa confianza. Se giró y le sonrió a su papá que estaba abrazando a su mamá.

Adrien no quería admitirlo pero sentía envidia por la familia que tenía Marinette y sobre todo por el visible amor que le demostraban a su amiga constantemente. Él deseaba algo así aunque fuera una sola vez.

 **Marinette: (Se ríe se estira para darle a su padre un beso en la mejilla) Gracias Super Papá! (Marinette sube corriendo a su habitación y toma su bolso, se detiene y mira en el cajón de su tocador donde guardó los aretes. Ella abre el cajón y toma la caja. Se decide y coloca la caja en su bolso).**

 **[Mansión Agreste, Comedor]**

 **(Nathalie mira el reloj).**

 **Nathalie: ¿Qué esta haciendo? (Pregunta a si misma)**

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Nathalie entra).**

 **Nathalie: ¿Adrien? (Lo busca dentro de la habitación).**

 **[Vestíbulo]**

 **(Nathalie y el Chofer se encuentran en el vestíbulo mientras Gabriel los regaña).**

 **Gabriel:¿No lo vieron irse? ¡Si le pasa algo a mi hijo, ustedes serán los responsables! (Les grita molesto).**

– Es la responsabilidad y obligación de los padres el cuidar a sus hijos. Tal vez tenga el suficiente dinero para contratar personas que intenten hacer su trabajo como padre pero nunca será lo mismo para el niño; el educarlo, enseñarle valores, cuidarlo, decirle que le quiere, es de usted, no de su asistente o chofer, o cualquier otra persona.

El Sr. Agreste sólo se quedó viendo a Sabine sin saber qué decir o cómo defenderse.

 **[Parque].**

 **(Adrien corriendo).**

 **Plagg: (Sale de la camisa de Adrien y vuela junto a él) Eres un niño extraño ¿Quién quiere estar en la escuela, si puedes quedarte en casa todo el día?**

– El Kwami si que tiene la razón – dijo Kim.

– Pues si vivieras de la forma en la que yo lo hacía, creeme cuando te digo que también desearías asistir a la escuela – Le respondió Adrien.

 **Adrien:(Responde sin detenerse) No lo entiendes, Plagg, ya estoy harto de que papá me tenga encerrado en casa. ¡Quiero conocer gente, hacer amigos! ¡Ir a una escuela normal como todos los demás!**

– Pues ya tienes muchos amigos incondicionales – le dijo Marinette girándose para verlo.

– Eso es cierto – Adrien le respondió y sonrió feliz.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Marinette ¡Ya no balbuceaba!

Lo que no sabían era que ella había decidido ser mas segura y directa con Adrien acerca de sus sentimientos por él. Iba a sacar la valentía de Ladybug pero sin usar un disfraz, sino como solamente Marinette.

 **Plagg: (Deteniéndose) ¡Ay, me estoy sintiendo débil!**

 **Adrien: (Deja de correr y regresa a donde esta Plagg)¿Sabes qué es extraño? Que todo lo que comas sea este asqueroso queso Camembert que huele a podrido.(Saca un trozo de queso de su mochila y se la ofrece a Plagg, este lo toma y se lo come) Y que tengo que olerlo veinticuatro horas al día. Eso es extraño.**

 **Plagg: Si quieres transformarte en un superhéroe, entonces dame mi queso apestoso, amigo mío (Se esconde de nuevo en la chaqueta de Adrien).**

– ¿Y cómo es que las personas no los han descubierto? Digo, no es que sean las personas mas discretas. Cualquiera pudo haber visto a tu Kwami – Alix expresó las dudas de los demás.

– Es que las personas son tan ciegas – Le respondió Plagg saliendo de la chaqueta de su amigo, todos vieron que sostenía un pedazo de queso, que pronto desapareció.

– En eso Plagg tiene razón – Apoyó Tikki saliendo del bolso de Marinette y esta le dio una galleta.

Todos giraron a donde se escuchaban gritos ahogados, y es que Juleka impedía que Rosita gritara desde que salieron Plagg y Tikki. A Rosita le parecían demasiado tiernos.

El Maestro Fu siguió con el vídeo mientras Tikki se presentaba ante la madre de su portadora y amiga.

Mientras que Plagg veía directamente al padre de su amigo.

 **(Adrien sigue corriendo).**

 **[Colegio Françoise Dupont]**

 **(Marinette yAlya entran al colegio).**

 **Alya: (Le enseña su celular a Marinette y esta lo observa) Ladyblog, trayéndote las últimas noticias, sobre la mejor súper heroína: Ladybug. ¿Qué tan sorprendente es eso? (Le quita el celular a Marinette y lo observa) ¡Mira el número de visitas desde que lo subí!**

 **Marinette: (Deteniéndose) Pero, ¿por qué confías tanto en Ladybug? Todos esos seres de piedra... (Dice decaída).**

 **Alya: Ella se va a hacer cargo (dice girándose a ver a Marinette con mucha confianza en su mirada).**

 **Marinette: Pero, ¿qué tal si no es una heroína aunque todos crean que lo es?**

 **Alya: ¿De qué estás hablando, amiga? ¡Espera! ya sé de lo que se trata (Se acerca a Marinette y esta intenta disimular) Tienes miedo, pero no lo tengas ¡La he visto con mis propios ojos, amiga! Ladybug es una verdadera súper heroína (hace algunas poses) nos va a proteger a todos ¡Yo creo en ella! (Deja a una Marinette sorprendida en la entrada y se marcha).**

– Y pensar que no sospeché nada – Se lamentaba Alya y es que aun no podía entender cómo había pasado por alto tantas señales de que su amiga fuera Ladybug.

– Pero me ayudaste mucho – Intenta animar Marinette.

 **(Marinette ve a Alya marcharse y ve su bolso, donde tienen los aretes. Corre para alcanzar a Alya).**

 **(Alya se detiene al escuchar la voz de Alix y ve a sus compañeros reunidos con Iván en una banca de la cancha).**

 **Alix: (Dirigiéndose a Ivan) ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?**

 **Juleka: Estabas completamente furioso, fue tan increíble.**

– Nunca te había escuchado tan emocionada, Juleka – Le dice Nathaniel dejando de dibujar. Y es que tanto él como Marc habían estado dividiendo su atención entre el vídeo y en hacer su nuevo cómic. Ambas cosas eran muy importantes para ambos.

– ¿Eso es estar emocionada? Wow, que impresión – se burló Chloé con el tono de voz que tanto irritaba a sus compañeros, si bien había cambiado un poco aún le gustaba molestarlos.

 **Kim: ¡Te juro que casi me aplastas, viejo!**

 **(Iván mira a Mylène quien está apartada de todos. Ella se da cuenta que él la esta viendo, se sorprende y voltea a otro lado, evitando la mirada de Iván).**

 **Iván: Lo siento, no era yo, perdón (Dice avergonzado y triste).**

 **(Marinette llega junto a Alya y juntan observan lo que está sucediendo con sus compañeros).**

 **Chloé: Si una vez fuiste monstruo, siempre serás monstruo (Dice provocando a Ivan).**

– ¿Se dará cuenta que, siguiendo su argumento, ella también es un monstruo? – Le susurra Alya a Marinette mientas ven a Chloé quien se limaba las uñas.

– No lo creo – Responde Marinette igual de bajo. Por suerte nadie se da cuenta del intercambio, no querían iniciar una pelea innecesaria.

 **(Él se molesta, se levanta de la banca y se va del lugar muy enojado).**

 **Chloé: Wow. Y al salir no olvides cerrar la puerta (Dice con tono sarcástico).**

Todos giran molestos a verla.

Ella solo los ignora, demasiado orgullosa para aceptar sus errores y disculparse.

 **(Marinette y Alya se molestan ante lo dicho por Chloé mientras los demás quedan sorprendidos por el enojo de Ivan).**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **(Se abre la ventana).**

 **Hawk Moth: Sí, sientan el calor de esas palabras. ¡Pierde el temperamento, Iván! tu Akuma te espera (Toca el cetro donde se encuentra encerrado el Akuma).**

 **[Colegio Françoise Dupont]**

 **(Adrien llega corriendo a la entrada del colegio pero se detiene al escuchar a Nathalie).**

– ¿Otra vez? – Se quejan todos.

 **Nathalie: ¡Adrien! (Baja del auto)¡Adrien! No hagas esto, ¡Tu papá estará furioso!**

 **Adrien: Díganle que llegaron tarde, por favor (No espera respuesta de Nathalie y entra al colegio).**

 **Nathalie: Ah (Se rinde).**

Ante eso el Sr. Agreste no sabe si molestarse con su asistente por ignorar sus órdenes o felicitarla porque gracias a eso su hijo era mas feliz.

 **[Cancha]**

 **(Dentro del colegio, Alya se enfrenta a Chloé).**

 **Alya: (Se acerca Chloé) ¿Cómo le dijiste eso a Iván? ¡Tienes corazón de piedra!**

 **Chloé: ¿Yo fui quien le rompió el brazo al papá de Sabrina? ¿Fui yo? Solo porque tú vídeo de esos tontos superhéroes salió en tv, no significa que seas fuerte y poderosa (Revienta una bomba de goma de mascar en la cara de Alya).**

– ¿Tontos súper héroes? – Preguntan al unisono Marinette y Adrien mirando a Chloé.

– Que no los conocía, no me pueden culpar – Se trata de defender.

 **Alya: Tú eres... (Intenta controlar su enojo).**

 **Chloé: ¡Ah! ¡Cuidado, está enfadada! (Usa un tono sarcástico) ¡Va a escupir su ropa interior y se convertirá en un enorme monstruo musculoso!**

 **Alya: ¡Agh! (Se va del lugar totalmente enojada).**

 **(Sabrina se pone al lado de Chloé y hacen gesto de superioridad).**

 **Adrien: Hola, Chloé (Llama su atención).**

 **Chloé:¡ Ah! Adrien-boo ¡Viniste! (Corre y abraza a Adrien emocionada).**

– Gracias por ser mi amiga Chloé – Le dice Adrien tomando su mano en un gesto de agradecimiento.

– Una amistad nunca se agradece, sabes que siempre estaré cuando quieras – Le responde ella sinceramente.

Los demás jóvenes, con excepción de Luka, miran impactados a Chloé, a esa nueva Chloé.

 **(Los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cancha lo reconocen, todos se sorprenden al verlo y corren hacía Adrien emocionados).**

 **[Fuera del Colegio].**

 **Natalie: (Sube al auto, se abrocha el cinturón y le dice al chofer) Yo me encargo (Dice decidida).**

 **(El chofer enciende el auto y se van).**

– Vaya – Dice Nino con ligera sorpresa – No es tan mala después de todo.

– Ella solo sigue órdenes – Adrien responde mientras mira de reojo a su padre quien tiene una expresión ilegible, como siempre.

 **[Casilleros]**

 **(Marinette entra al ver a Iván sentado, se acerca a él y toca su brazo para llamar su atención).**

 **(Iván se quita los audífonos y ve a Marinette).**

 **Marinette: ¿Sabes? Deberías decirle a Mylène lo que sientes.**

 **Iván: No sé de lo que estás hablando.**

 **Marinette: ¡Por favor! Veo como la ves.**

– Mi amiga experta en dar consejos pero terrible para seguirlos con el chico al que ama – Dice Alya burlona mientras empuja con el hombro a Marinette.

Ella se sonroja y Adrien pone su total atención, quería saber quién es con el que tiene que competir por el amor de Marinette.

Lastimosamente para Adrien ellas no hablan mas del tema.

Alix, Juleka, Mylène y Rosita ven incrédulas a Adrien. Sabían lo que estaba pasando entre sus amigos, Tikki les había contado cuando fue a conocerlas.

 **Iván: ¿Ah? Ah (Baja su cabeza).**

 **Marinette: Sin emociones negativas, Iván (Se apresura a decir Marinette al notar el estado de ánimo de Iván).**

 **(Iván mira de mala manera a Marinette).**

 **Marinette: Lo que quiero decir (Se apresura a decir ante la mirada de Iván) es que seas positivo, estoy segura de que Mylène siente algo por ti (Le susurra al oído) Ve a hablar con ella (Lo anima).**

–Ahí estas actuando como Ladybug.

– Soy Ladybug con o sin el disfraz Alya – Dice Marinette con seguridad – solo que, supongo, llevar un disfraz me da la seguridad al momento de portarme mas como la verdadera Marinette. No estoy diciendo que la torpe y tímida no sea yo pero también hay en mi seguridad y valentía, no sé si me explico bien. Es algo confuso, pero a lo que quiero llegar es a que no por no llevar el traje de Ladybug voy a dejar de ser quien soy realmente.

Todos la miraron confusos, no estaban seguros de haber comprendido.

Solo Adrien podía identificarse ante lo dicho por su compañera.

 **Iván: No soy bueno con las palabras, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Pero, no necesitas palabras, puedes hacer un dibujo, enviarle flores... (Le da ideas).**

 **Iván: Podría... ¿Escribirle una canción? (Pregunta con duda y ligeramente animado).**

 **Marinette: ¡Es una gran idea! ¿A qué chica no le encantaría que le escribieran una canción para ella? Hazlo, Iván, y sé positivo.**

Tanto Adrien como Luka tuvieron la misma idea. En sus mentes ya planeaban la música y la letra perfecta para Marinette.

 **(Iván convencido y feliz se va dejando a una Marinette satisfecha por lo que hizo).**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth].**

 **Hawk Moth: ¡Las emociones negativas! ¡Se desvanecen! (Grita enojado y frustrado).**

 **[Colegio Françoise Dupont]**

 **(Chloé acompaña a Adrien hasta el salón de clases tomada de su brazo. Adrien caminaba mientras da algunos autógrafos que le pedían los alumnos que lo veían).**

– A veces es demasiado tedioso y cansado el que todos te conozcan y pidan autógrafos – Se lamentaba Adrien – Nunca puedo salir a escondidas porque siempre hay alguien que me reconoce.

Los demás no dijeron nada ya que no podían llegar a entender cómo era en realidad la vida de su amigo.

 **Chloé: (Entrando al salón) Mira, este es tu lugar, Adrien-boo (Le señala el lugar que está vacío al lado de Nino) Te lo aparté justo en frente de mí.**

 **Adrien: Gracias, Chloé (Agradece y se sienta) ah... Hola, me llamo Adrien (Le extiende la mano a Nino).**

 **Nino: ¿Eres amigo de Chloé, verdad? (Deja a Adrien con el brazo extendido).**

– Perdón por eso, amigo.

– No te preocupes Nino, ahora comprendo por qué lo hiciste.

Marinette se sintió culpable pues por la misma razón que Nino, que Adrien era amigo de Chloé, había ignorado y rechazado la amistad de Adrien al principio, ella pensaba que él era igual que Chloé y no podía estar mas equivocada.

 **Adrien: Ah (Adrien retira el brazo mientras mira a Chloé quien en ese momento le daba una goma de mascar usada a Sabrina y esta lo pega en el asiento de Marinette y Alya) ¡Oye! ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? (Se levanta para encarar a Chloé).**

Marinette estaba encantada al ver eso, y es que Adrien había intentado detener a Chloé y si bien era cierto que él se lo había dicho no era lo mismo verlo directamente. Prácticamente tenía corazones en los ojos cosa que notó Luka.

 **Chloé: Las chicas que se sentaron aquí ayer, necesitan un pequeño ajuste de actitud. Exijo un poco de respeto, eso es todo.**

– El respeto se gana y si sigues actuando de esa manera nunca lograrás que alguien te respete solo seguirás siendo una niña mimada – Enfrentó Marinette a Chloé – Y tu Sabrina, no tienes que hacer todo lo que Chloé te diga y no digas que es por que es tu única amiga porque eso no es verdad, todos aquí somos tus amigos pero no quieres aceptar que lo que hace Chloé contigo no es justo ni es algo que haría una verdadera amiga.

Tras eso Marinette se sentó satisfecha de haber dejado a ambas chicas pensando sobre lo que les dijo, esperaba que sirviera de algo.

 **Adrien: (Se pone de cuclillas) ¿Y es realmente necesario? (Toca la goma de mascar intentando quitarla).**

 **Chloé: (Se ríe) Tienes tanto que aprender sobre la cultura de la escuela, Adrien-boo (Se sienta) Aprende de la maestra.**

 **(Sabrina se sienta al lado de Chloé).**

 **(Alya y Marinette conversan mientras caminan por un pasillo para llegar al salón).**

 **Marinette: Alya, ¿te gustaría ser una súper heroína e ir a pelear contra monstruos y villanos?**

"No irá a hacer eso" Pensaron todos mirando a Marinette con sospecha.

 **Alya: ¡Completamente, no le tengo miedo a nadie! ¿Por qué?**

 **Marinette: Ah... Por nada.(Saca la caja con los aretes de su bolso y los mete en la mochila de Alya sin que ella se dé cuenta).**

"¡Lo hizo!"

Adrien no sabia qué sentir al saber que había podido perder a su Lady, al saber que su amada había intentado renunciar. Vio a Marinette dispuesto a cuestionarla pero ella se veía lo suficientemente avergonzada que decidió que era mejor callar.

 **(Marinette y Alya entran al salón y se sorprenden al ver a Adrien todavía intentando sacar la goma de mascar y creen que él la estaba poniendo).**

 **Marinette: (Se acerca a Adrien molesta)¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **Adrien:Ah... Yo... (Intenta responder).**

– Cuando te portabas de forma normal frente a Adrien – Le susurra Alya a Marinette – Y era él el que se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba.

– Callate – Le responde Marinette sin bajar la voz.

 **(Chloé y Sabrina se ríen).**

 **Marinette: (Demuestra un gesto de enojo) Ya entendí. Buen trabajo los tres, muy graciosos.**

 **Adrien: (Se pone de pie) ¡No, no! De verdad ¡Estaba tratando de quitarlo! (Dice apresurado).**

 **Marinette: ¿En serio? (Se pone de cuclillas y trata de quitar la goma de mascar pero no lo logra, así que pone pañuelo sobre este) ¿Eres amigo de Chloé, verdad? (Encara a Adrien).**

 **Adrien: ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? (Confundido).**

– Por la simple razón que al ser su amigo todos pensábamos que eras igual a ella en cuanto a la actitud, amigo – Le aclara Nino – Además que supongo que también incluía que fueras famoso, ya sabes.

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué los demás no le aclararon a Marinette que no había sido yo el que puso la goma de mascar – Pensó Adrien en voz alta mirando a los demás con reproche, los chicos fingieron estar distraídos y las chicas lo miraron culpables, Juleka intentaba parecerlo.

 **(Marinette se levanta del suelo y se sienta ignorando a Adrien).**

 **(Adrien también toma asiento, decaído).**

 **Chloé: (Se dirige a Adrien) ¿Ahora entiendes a qué me refería con respeto?**

 **Adrien: Ay (Se ve cabizbajo).**

 **Marinette: (Mira a Adrien y le habla a Alya) Sé que lo he visto en alguna parte.**

– Hay carteles por todos lados con su cara, tal vez fuera por eso – Le dice Alix con sarcasmo y Marinette solo sonríe apenada.

Ella recordaba que en ese momento solo pensaba en lo guapo que era Adrien.

 **Alya: ¡Ah! (Busca en su teléfono y le muestra a Marinette).**

 **Marinette: (Agarra el teléfono y mira unas fotos) ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es hijo de mi diseñador favorito, Gabriel Agreste! (Sigue pasando las imágenes rápidamente).**

Gabriel se le queda viendo, tal vez su sueño no estaba del todo perdido, tal vez podía mani... Este, convencer a esa joven para que le diera los aretes solo por un momento... No, tenía que olvidarse de eso aunque le doliera hasta el alma.

 **Alya: ¡Hijo de papi, supermodelo adolescente y amigo de Chloé! ¡Ja! ¡Olvídalo!**

 **Nino: (Le habla a Adrien) ¿Por qué no le dijiste que fue idea de Chloé?**

– Y tu Nino, ¿Por qué no me ayudaste y le dijiste justo eso a Marinette? – Preguntó Adrien cruzado de brazos y con tono molesto, aunque solo estuviera bromeando.

Nino no respondió pues en realidad no tenia una excusa creíble para defenderse. Podría alegar que aun no eran amigos pero de igual forma no valía porque, amigos o no, había podido decir la verdad.

 **Adrien: Conozco a Chloé desde que era niño, sé que no es perfecta, pero no puedo ignorarla, es mi única amiga. (Muestra signos de tristeza).**

– ¡¿Y te da tristeza que yo sea tú amiga?! – Grita una herida e indignada Chloé mientras se levanta.

– ¡Claro que no Chloé! – Se apresura a responder Adrien al ver a su amiga con lágrimas casi derramadas – Nunca, solo estaba triste porque no tenía mas amigos, eso es todo. Sabes que te quiero mucho y nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo. – Se acerca y la abraza sintiéndose culpable.

 **Nino: Me llamo Nino, ¡y es hora de que hagas nuevos amigos, viejo! (Le extiende la mano en forma de saludo).**

 **(Adrien sonríe feliz y toma la mano de Nino).**

 **[Baños del colegio]**

 **(Mylène sale corriendo del baño).**

 **Mylène: ¡Ay, no voy a llegar!** **(Abre la puerta del baño y se asusta al ver a Iván).**

 **Mylène:¡Ah, Iván, me asustaste!**

 **Iván: Hice esto para ti (Pone play a una canción de rock en su celular y empieza a cantar).**

 **Mylene: ¡Ay! (Se tapa los oídos).**

 **Iván: ¡Mylène, busca la paz, busca la paz!(Canta en un tono muy brusco y alto).**

– Bueno, la letra es linda y todo pero, sin ofender Iván – Alya gira a verlo – La música no fue tu mejor elección.

– Lo sé – Responde mientras abraza a su novia.

 **(Mylène sale corriendo e Iván al percatarse deja de cantar, arruga la hoja donde escribió la letra de la canción, enojado arroja su celular al suelo, lo pisa y se sienta en el piso).**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **(Se abre la ventana).**

 **Hawk Moth: Sí, eso es lo que he estado esperando. Ya conoces el camino, malvado akuma. ¡Rastrea a tu presa!(Libera el akuma de su vastón) ¡Vuela y conviértelo en malvado!**

 **(El akuma vuela sobre París).**

– Yo fui la culpable de que te volvieran a convertir en Corazón de Piedra, perdoname Iván – Mylène lloraba abrazada de Iván.

– No fue tu culpa, Mylène – La consolaba Iván.

 **[Colegio Françoise Dupont]**

 **(El Akuma entra en la bola de papel en la mano de Iván y un símbolo de mariposa brillante aparece sobre su rostro).**

 **Hawk Moth: (Desde su guarida) Es tu segunda oportunidad, Corazón de Piedra, y esta vez tendrás ayuda extra. Nadie evitará que atrapes al amor de tu vida, pero recuerda que necesito algo a cambio.**

 **(El símbolo de mariposa brillante desaparece del rostro de Iván, él acepta con un gesto en la cara, se levanta del suelo y una nube morada rodea todo su cuerpo, transformándolo en Corazón de Piedra).**

 **(Los demás seres de piedra cobran vida y varios de ellos lanzan autos a unos policías).**

 **Srta. Bustier: (Pasando lista)Agreste, Adrien.**

 **Adrien: Ah (Sin saber qué hacer).**

 **Nino: (Le habla a Adrien) Dices presente.**

 **Adrien: (Se levanta del puesto y levanta la mano) Ah, ¡presente! (Dice apresurado).**

 **(Los de clase se ríen y la srta. Bustier sonríe suavemente. Adrien y Nino chocan los puños).**

En la sala todos vuelven a reír y Adrien sonríe apenado.

A Marinette le pareció muy tierno.

 **Srta. Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé.**

 **Chloe: (Levanta su brazo) Presente.**

 **Srta. Bustier: Bruel, Iván.**

 **Corazón de Piedra: (Entra arrojando la puerta de un golpe) ¡Presente! ¡Mylène!**

– Bueno, al menos no me buscaba a mi – Dice Kim ganándose malas miradas de Mylène y sus amigas.

 **(Todos corren a esconderse y Adrien aprovecha el pánico para salir del salón).**

 **(Corazón de Piedra toma a Mylène con su mano y la alza).**

 **Mylène: ¡Suéltame, Iván!**

– Pues ahora no parece que quiera que la suelte – Les comenta susurrando Nino a Alya, Marinette y Adrien quienes ven a Iván abrazando a Mylène.

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡Ya no soy Iván, soy Corazón de Piedra!**

 **Mylène: ¿Por qué haces esto?**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡Para que podamos estar juntos para siempre!**

– Pues ahora lo están – Les señala Alix y ellos sólo sonríen felices.

 **Chloé: (Escondida y hablando por su celular con su padre) ¡Papi, el monstruo volvió!**

 **(Corazón de Piedra toma a Chloé con su otra mano y ella grita con terror).**

– Todos aterrados, escondidos y tu grabando – Le reprocha Marinette a Alya, preocupada por esa mala costumbre de su amiga. Un día se pondría en verdadero peligro y ella no podría estar siempre para salvarla.

 **(Corazón de Piedra derriba la pared del salón de clases y salta a la calle aún sujetando a Mylène y Chloé quienes seguían gritando).**

 **Mylène: ¡Por favor, suéltanos!**

 **(Chloé grita desesperada).**

Nadie pudo burlarse de Chloé, cualquiera en su lugar también habría entrado en pánico al verse en las garras de un monstruo.

 **Alya: (Desde el hoyo de la pared voltea a ver a Marinette) ¡Vamos, hay que seguirlo!**

 **Marinette: (Escondida, asomando la cabeza) Ah... No, ve tú. Voy a buscar un lugar donde esconderme.**

– ¿Quién diría que la gran Ladybug se escondía? – Dice Alix burlona.

– Mira quién habla, ¿te recuerdo que también estas escondida? – Marinette señala la pantalla

– Pero yo no soy una súper heroína – Le responde Alix cruzándose de brazos.

Marinette la mira fijamente y con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que Alix se remueve incómoda.

 **Alya: (Con su celular en la mano) ¡Marinette, vas a perderte a Ladybug en acción!**

 **Marinette: (Observa la mochila de Alya) Ah. Tú y Ladybug estarán mejor sin mí (Toma la mochila de Alya y se la extiende).**

 **Alya: Si tú lo dices (Dice no muy convencida y sale corriendo del salón ignorando su mochila).**

 **Marinette: ¡Espera, tu bolso!**

 **(Corre tras Alya).**

– Tu plan no resultó – Alya no sabia si lamentarse o sentirse feliz que el Miraculous lo mantuviera su amiga, pero decidió que no tenía que lamentarse de nada después de todo ella ya tenía un Miraculous.

 **(Alix, Max, Kim y Juleka miran a Marinette desde la esquina del salón donde se esconden).**

Marinette le da una mirada presumida a Alix.

 **[Casilleros]**

 **(Adrien abre un casillero y habla con Plagg quien salió de se chaqueta).**

 **Adrien: Mi primer día y ni siquiera pude quedarme después de pasar lista (Se lamenta).**

– Pero tuviste mas días por delante – Sonríe Marinette a Adrien y él se le queda viendo como tonto.

 **Plagg: ¿Un día libre? ¡Esas palabras me gustan! (Festeja mientras se recuesta sobre un patín que hay dentro del casillero).**

Alix se queda viendo con sospecha a Adrien. Ese patín... Creía reconocerlo.

 **Adrien: Oh, no, no, no, no, no ¡Tenemos tarea que hacer!**

– ¿Comenzando con tus chistes malos?

– Mis chistes no son malos, eres tu la que no sabes apreciarlos – Le respondió un indignado Adrien a Marinette.

Sin darse cuenta estaban mostrando su lado Cat Noir y Ladybug ante sus amigos.

 **(Adrien se transforma en Cat Noir).**

 **[Afuera del colegio]**

 **(Corazón de Piedra aún lleva en sus manos a Mylène y Chloé).**

 **Chloé: No tienes idea de quién soy. Mi papi es el alcalde ¡Y enviará a la policía, al ejército y a toda la caballería!**

– Aunque eso podría ser cierto, ahora ya sabes que nada de eso funcionaría contra los villanos Akumatizados – Le dice Adrien – Para eso estamos nosotros – Termina presumido.

 **Cat Noir: ¡Y no olvides a los súper héroes!**

 **(Cat Noir aparece saltando detrás de Corazón de Piedra y lo golpea la cabeza con su vara).**

 **(Corazón de Piedra aumenta de tamaño por el golpe).**

 **Cat Noir: ¡Ay no! ¡Me equivoqué! (Se lamenta).**

 **Chloé: Súper incompetente querrás decir.**

Adrien gira a ver a Chloé y ella sonríe culpable.

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡Ja! ¿Quieres a la caballería? ¡Pues aquí está!**

 **(Los seres de piedra llegan desde distintas direcciones y rodean a Cat Noir).**

 **Mylène: ¡No! (Grita desesperada).**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡Atrápenlo!**

 **(Los seres de piedra atacan a Cat Noir pero este esquiva sus ataques).**

– Wow – Nadie nunca se cansaría de ver a sus amigos siendo súper héroes y haciendo cosas que normalmente no harían o no podrían hacerlo.

 **Mylène: ¡Cuidado! (Le grita a Cat Noir).**

 **(Corazón de Piedra se va del lugar).**

 **Mylène: Iván, ¿A dónde nos llevas?**

 **Corazón de Piedra: A entregar un mensaje, después estaremos juntos para siempre, por la hermosa mariposa negra.**

– ¿Por la mariposa negra? ¿En serio? – Le preguntaron incrédulos a Iván y él solo se encogió de hombros.

 **Chloé: ¡Agh! Todo este amor y demás me hace sentir mareada (Dice con fastidio).**

"¿Cómo se comportará cuando se enamore?" Se preguntaron todos.

 **Corazón de Piedra: (Dirigiéndose a Chloé) No te preocupes, pequeño monstruo, también me haré cargo de ti.**

 **(Chloé se encoge por el miedo).**

 **[Calle]**

 **(Alya corre hasta llegar a donde Cat Noir está luchando contra los seres de piedra, se esconde detrás de un bote de basura y comienza a grabar lo que está sucediendo).**

– Tu nivel de locura me sorprende, nena – Le dice Nino a Alya – Mira que ponerte en constante peligro.

– Callate Nino, tú no lo entiendes.

 **Cat Noir: (Esquivando los ataques) ¡Si puedes oírme Ladybug, me serviría un poco de ayuda! (Grita a todos lados, buscándola).**

 **Alya: (Busca a Ladybug) ¿Qué está esperando? (Se pregunta silenciosamente).**

 **(Marinette llega y se detiene al ver que uno de los seres de piedra le lanza un auto a Cat Noir, él logra esquivarlo pero el auto se dirige a Alya quien trata de huir pero no lo logra. Cat Noir extiende su vara para detener la caída del auto. Alya queda aprisionada entre el auto y la pared, grita).**

– Creó que nunca le agradecí a Cat por eso – Piensa Alya en voz alta olvidando por un momento que Cat Noir estaba justo ahí.

 **(Uno de los seres de piedra aprisiona a Cat Noir en su mano y él lucha. Marinette suelta la mochila de Alya, asustada por lo que sucedía y ve a los seres de piedra alejarse).**

 **Cat Noir: ¡Sueltame, cabeza de roca! (Grita aun luchando).**

 **Alya: (Atorada entre el auto y la pared grita) ¡Auxilio!**

 **(Marinette asustada muestra un gesto de determinación, recoge la mochila de Alya y la abre sacando la caja con los Miraculous de Ladybug dentro, los toma y se los coloca.Tikki aparece de nuevo)**.

 **Marinette: ¡Creo que necesito a Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: ¡Sabía que vendrías! (Festeja feliz).**

 **Marinette: Bueno, aún no estoy segura que pueda con esto, pero Alya está en peligro ¡No puedo observar y no hacer nada!**

– Es difícil ver a dos de tus personas mas queridas en peligro, eso me dio el coraje necesario.

Alya abrazó a Marinette conmovida por sus palabras mientras que Adrien se contenía de hacer lo mismo.

 **(Marinette se transforma en Ladybug).**

Sus amigos aun se sorprendían al ver la transformación de ambos.

– ¡Te trasnformaste frente a mi! ¡Y no lo vi! ¿Cómo pude no verlo?

– Te recuerdo que estabas atrapada entre un auto y una pared, y eso era mas importante.

– Pero te transformaste en plena calle, ¿Cómo es que nadie te vio? – Insiste Alya.

– No lo sé – Narinette sr encoje de hombros, en verdad no sabía cómo era eso posible.

 **(Ladybug lanza su yoyo a un árbol, al auto que aprisionaba Alya y a un poste, luego hala de la cuerda y hace que el auto se mueva logrando así que Alya se libere de donde se encontraba atrapada).**

 **(Ladybug suelta el yoyo y lo vuelve a utilizar para levantar la vara de Cat Noir mientras camina frente a Alya).**

 **Ladybug: (Mientras camina) No puedes quedarte aquí ¡es demasiado peligroso! (Salta con ayuda de su yoyó por los edificios para seguir a los seres de piedra, cuando los alcanza le lanza la vara a Cat Noir quien aun estaba atrapado) ¡Cat Noir, extiéndelo!** **(Cat Noir toma la vara y la extiende liberándose así de la mano del ser de piedra y cae de espaldas al suelo).**

 **(Ladybug al ver que atacaban de nuevo a Cat Noir lo atrae con ayuda de su yoyo el cual enrolló a la pierna de Cat Noir y lo cuelga de un poste, dejándolo de cabeza).**

– Creo que la mayoría del tiempo nunca te agradezco por salvarme – Le dice Adrien a Marinette tocándole el honró para llamar su atención – Gracias, Mi Lady – Le sonríe coqueto y ve que ella se sonroja.

Adrien de reojo ve a un Luka enojado y le sonríe presumido.

 **Ladybug: (Arriba del poste) Perdón por llegar tarde.**

 **Cat Noir: (Guarda su vara) Mi Lady ¿Ya te había dicho que pones mi mundo de cabeza? (Le hace un guiño a Ladybug aún colgado en el poste).**

 **Ladybug: ¡Ay! Eres un bromista, ¿verdad?**

– ¿Si se dan cuenta que se están coqueteando mutuamente, cierto?

– Eso no es raro Alya – Marinette le quita importancia con un gesto de su mano.

– Pues yo nunca lo había visto o grabado – Alya los ve con sospecha – No que yo recuerde, al menos.

– Es que la mayoría de las veces sucede antes o después de luchar y tú solo te enfocas en las luchas contra los villanos.

Alya aun los miraba sospechosa.

 **(Ladybug se percata que los seres de piedra comienzan a acercarse a ellos).**

 **Ladybug: Pero hay que trabajar en tu respuesta cómica. ¡Salgamos de aquí!(Se lleva a Cat Noir con ella, aun con el yoyó sosteniendo la pierna de él).**

 **Cat Noir: (Mientras está en el aire y su pierna es liberada) ¡Wow! (Da una voltereta para caer en el tejado de una casa).**

 **(Ladybug y Cat Noir se van saltando entre los techos de los edificios dejando atrás a los seres de piedra quienes intentan seguirlos).**

 **Cat Noir: (Sigue corriendo) ¿No vamos a encargarnos de ellos? (Pregunta refiriéndose a los seres de piedra).**

 **Ladybug: (Mira su yoyo donde aparecen las noticias y la imagen de la Torre Eiffel con Corazón de Piedra sobre ella. Continúa corriendo sobre los techos) No.(Aterrizan) Si queremos salvarlos a todos tenemos que ir a la fuente ¡y ese es! (Mira a Corazón de Piedra en la Torre Eiffel).**

 **(Corazón de Piedra ruge a los helicópteros que lo rodean).**

– Esa escena me recuerda a la de una película norteamericana – Les comenta Nino pero nadie parecía muy interesado en eso así que guarda silencio.

 **(Los seres de piedra, los helicópteros de noticias y de la policía y agentes rodean la Torre Eiffel).**

 **Alcalde Bourgeois: (Grita con un megáfono a Corazón de Piedra) ¡Exigo el regreso a salvo de mi hija!**

 **Chloé: (En la mano de Corazón de Piedra)¡Papi!**

 **Corazón de Piedra: (Mira a Chloé) ¿Sabes qué? ¡Dale la bienvenida! (Arroja a Chloé por los aires y ella grita asustada).**

 **(El padre de Chloé grita asustado y desesperado pone sus manos en los costados de su cabeza).**

 **Chloé: (Mientras cae al suelo, junta sus manos en forma de oración) ¡Prometo ser buena con todos, ah, si, por favor! ¡Y gracias!**

Todos los jóvenes giraron para ver a Chloé pero descubrieron que no estaba.

Cuando iban a comenzar a buscarla Sabrina intervino.

– Salió a buscar el baño.

Con el ceño fruncido no les quedó de otra mas que seguir viendo la pantalla. Ya después conversarían con Chloé.

 **Ladybug: (Atrapa a Chloé justo a tiempo)¿Ah?**

 **Chloé: (En los brazos de Ladybug)No prometí nada.**

 **Ladybug: ¿Qué? (Pregunta confundida).**

– Lástima que no había escuchado nada – Marinette se lamentaba.

– Pero no pueden negar que Chloé ha cambiado, poco sí, pero lo ha hecho – Defiende Adrien a quien fue su primer y única amiga durante años. A pesar de saber que Chloé no era la mejor persona él sabía que se esforzaba por ser lo aunque no siempre le funcionaba.

 **Alcalde Bourgeois: (Corre hacia Chloé y la abraza) Ay, mi pequeña princesa.**

 **Roger: (Encima de un auto de policía)¡Podemos atacar!**

 **Ladybug: ¡Alto, no, no los ataquen, saben que eso será peor! (Intenta detenerlos).**

 **Roger: Tengo un plan a diferencia de ustedes, háganse a un lado, dejen que los profesionales hagan lo suyo ¡Ustedes fallaron! (Señala a Ladybug y a Cat Noir).**

 **Ladybug: Ah.(Se ve un poco triste y se dirige a Cat Noir) Tiene razón. Si hubiera capturado el akuma de Corazón de Piedra la primera vez, ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado! No soy la indicada para este trabajo. (Entristece aún más y angustiada se tapa la cara con las manos).**

 **Cat Noir: (Toca el hombro de Ladybug) No, se equivoca. Sin ti ella ya no estaría más aquí. (Mira a Chloé abrazando a su padre) Y sin nosotros, no lo lograrían. ¡Hay que demostrárselos! (Mira a Ladybug a los ojos y quedan cara a cara) Confía en mí ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Ladybug: (Parpadea) De acuerdo (Sonríe).**

– Aww – Se escucharon suspiros por parte de las chicas, incluso de Juleka.

Marinette y Adrien se veían tan rojos como la Kwami de ella.

 **(Corazón de Piedra, desde la parte baja de la Torre Eiffel, comienza a toser y a rugir como si estuviera atragantado, para después arrojar un millar de mariposas negras y después se desmaya).**

 **(Las mariposas forman un rostro gigante).**

 **Hawk Moth: (A través del enjambre) Habitantes de París...**

– Nunca logre entender cómo hizo para hablar con esas mariposas.

– Es una de las cosas que se quedarán sin responder, Marinette, no pierdsd tu tiempo en tratar de entender algo que no tiene tanta importancia.

Y tras decir eso el Maestro Fu reanudó el vídeo.

 **(Todos los que estaban presentes quedan asombrados ante lo que están viendo).**

 **Hawk Moth: (Sigue hablando) Escuchen con atención, soy Hawk Moth...**

 **Ladybug y Cat Noir: ¿Hawk Moth**

 **(Los helicópteros se acercan a Hawk Moth y transmiten por las noticias lo que está diciendo, en la biblioteca la Srta. Bustier y sus alumnos están viendo las noticias, al igual que Tom y Sabine).**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, ¡denme los pendientes Ladybug y la sortija gato! Ya le hicieron suficiente daño a esta gente inocente.**

 **Ladybug: (Camina con seguridad hacia la Torre Eiffel aplaudiendo sarcásticamente) Buen intento Hawk Moth, pero sabemos quién es el chico malo aquí. No vamos a cambiar los papeles ¡Sin ti ninguna de estas víctimas se hubiera transformado en villano! Hawk Moth, no importa cuánto tardemos, pero te vamos a encontrar ¡Y nos entregarás tu Miraculous! (Lanza su yoyo y se impulsa con este para subir a la parte de la torre en donde se encuentran las mariposas) ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! (Lanza su yoyo logrando atrapar varias mariposas y así deshaciendo el rostro de Hawk Moth).**

 **Hawk Moth: ¡No! (Grita a través de las pocas mariposas que quedan).**

– Fantástico – Fue lo que se escuchó mientras todos, incluyendo a los padres, miraban estupefactos a Marinette quien no sabía dónde esconderse.

Los padres de Marinette miraban de forma diferente a su hija. Se estaban dando cuenta que ella ya no era una niña, algo difícil para todos los padres el aceptarlo.

 **(Cat Noir, el Sr. Bourgeois, Chloé y Roger, quedan impactados ante lo hecho por Ladybug, los helicópteros se acercan y enfocan a Ladybug).**

 **Ladybug: (En la parte baja de la torre) Déjenme hacerles una promesa: ¡No importa quién quiera lastimarlos, Ladybug y Cat Noir, harán todo para mantenerlos a salvo! (Abre su yoyo y deja salir las mariposas que fueron purificadas).**

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **Tom: (Abrazando a Sabine, festejan viendo las noticias) ¡Si!**

 **[Biblioteca].**

 **(La Srta. Bustier y sus alumnos festejan).**

 **[Torre Eiffel].**

 **(Chloé sube a la espalda de su padre y juntos festejan emocionados, al igual que Roger y los agentes de la policía).**

 **Cat Noir: (Aún impresionado) ¡Wow! A la chica que esté detrás de esa máscara, la amo tanto (Sonríe).**

Adrien gira sorprendido ante las risas histéricas de Alya, no entendía qué pasaba.

Pronto todas las chicas reían disimuladamente y él aun no entendía.

– Mas adelante lo entenderás, Adrien – Digo Marinette abochornada.

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: ¡Agh! Ese es el problema con los superhéroes, son tan... ¡Heróicos! (Un símbolo de mariposa morada aparece el cual es usado para comunicarse con sus villanos, en este caso con Corazón de Piedra) Corazón de Piedra, van a tratar de quitarte a tu amada para siempre, ¡tienes que robarles sus miraculous, para que no tengan poder contra ti!**

 **[Torre Eiffel]**

 **Corazón de Piedra: (Con el mismo símbolo de mariposa morada en el rostro) ¡Lo que tu digas, Hawk Moth! (El símbolo de mariposa morada desaparece y se levanta del suelo, con Mylène en su mano).**

 **Mylène: ¡Ayúdenme!**

 **(Ladybug y Cat Noir llegan a donde está Corazón de Piedra).**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¡Nunca te alejarán de mí, Mylène! (Escala la Torre Eiffel) ¡Vengan conmigo, seres de piedra!** **(Los seres de piedra también escalan la torre tras Corazón de Piedra).**

 **(Ladybug y Cat Noir, suben a la planta baja de la torre).**

 **Cat Noir: ¡Ah! ¡Estamos rodeados! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo atacamos?**

– Desde el inicio siguiendo tu liderazgo.

– Solo hago planes, de ninguna manera soy la "líder" de los dos. Ambos somos un equipo y no hay lideres en él.

Ambos se sonríen ignorando todo a su alrededor.

 **Ladybug: ¡Si! Pero sabemos dónde está el akuma (Mira a Corazón de Piedra subir la torre).**

 **Cat Noir: En su puño cerrado. El mismo en que lleva a Mylène. Así que...**

 **Ladybug: Sabemos que está enamorado de ella. ¡Ah! ¡Eso es! ¡No vamos a separar a Corazón de Piedra y a Mylène, vamos a unirlos más! (Une sus manos al lado de su cara) ¡Son el uno para el otro! Pero aún no lo saben.(Lanza su yoyo y comienza a escalar la torre).**

– Como tu amado y tu, mi amiga.

Alya no dijo nada mas y Adrien comenzaba a frustrarse porque nunca decían quién era ese "amado" de Marinette.

 **Cat Noir: Ah, la verdad es que no te entiendo, pero supongo que es mejor confiar en tí. Algo me dice así será de ahora en adelante (Va detrás de Ladybug, escalando).**

 **(Juntos suben hasta la cima de la Torre Eiffel).**

 **Mylène: ¡Le temo a las alturas! (Le grita a Ladybug desde el puño cerrado de Corazón de Piedra)**

 **Ladybug: ¡Todo va a estar bien! (Le responde desde la punta de la Torre).**

 **(Corazón de Piedra ruge y los helicópteros a su alrededor se alejen un poco de él).**

 **Cat Noir: (Llegando a la punta de la Torre y dirigiéndose a Ladybug) ¿Cómo planeas unirlos más de lo que ya están?**

 **Ladybug: ¡Usando nuestros poderes!¡Amuleto encantado! (De él sale un paracaídas y ella lo atrapa) ¿Un paracaídas? ¿Qué se supone que haré con un paracaídas?**

 **Cat Noir: (Es lanzado al aire por un ser de piedra) ¡Wow! (Al caer, se agarra de una viga de metal y amortigua el golpe) ¿Sabes lo que haces? (Grita a Ladybug).**

– Nunca volví a preguntar eso de nuevo – Les dice Adrien a sus amigos.

 **Ladybug: (Se pone el paracaídas y gira su yoyo) ¡Lo averiguaremos muy pronto!(Lanza su yoyo y este rodea la mano que sostenía a Mylène y el cuello de Corazón de Piedra, el yoyo vuelve a ella y mira a Cat Noir) ¡Su mano, prepárate! (Hala los dos extremos del yoyo con fuerza haciendo que la cara de Corazón de Piedra y la cara de Mylène se unan, logrando que los dos se den un beso).**

 **Corazón de Piedra: ¿Ah? (Por la impresión suelta a Mylène y esta cae gritado pero logra sujetarse de un dedo de Corazón de Piedra).**

 **(La bola de papel contaminada por el Akuma también cae de la mano de Corazón de Piedra y Cat Noir, al percatarse de eso, salta y utiliza su vara para arrojarle a Ladybug la bola de papel, después extiende la vara para frenar su caída).**

 **(Ladybug atrapa la bola de papel con su yoyo, enrollando la cuerda de este en la bola de papel).**

 **Ladybug: ¡Home run! (Aprieta la cuerda del yoyo, rompe la bola de papel y el Akuma sale de esta) No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma (Se prepara para lanzar su yoyó para atrapar el Akuma) ¡Es hora de terminar...! (Mira hacia abajo y ve que Corazón de Piedra vuelve a ser Iván y tanto él como Mylène caen al vacio. Ambos gritan mientras caen) ¿Ah?**

– Es un sentimiento terrible sentir que caes directamente a tu muerte – Todos asienten ante lo dicho por Alix, de una manera u otra habían experimentado esa sensación.

 **Ladybug: (Mirando el akuma alejarse se lanza para salvar a Mylene) ¡Cat Noir, tú encárgate de Iván!**

 **Cat Noir: ¡Cataclismo! (Toca una viga de la Torre Eiffel y de esta sale una vara de corrosión, Cat Noir se sujeta de ella para atrapar a Iván).**

 **(Ladybug aun callendo sujeta a Myléne del brazo y lanza su yoyo logrando atrapar el Akuma).**

 **Ladybug: ¡Te tengo! (Celebra mientras Mylène grita asustada).**

 **(Ladybug abre el paracaídas).**

 **(Cat Noir aun sujetado de la vara, mira a Ladybug que cae con el paracaídas abierto y sonríe).**

 **(Ladybug y Myléne llegan al suelo. Ladybug deja el paracaídas y abre su yoyo del cual sale una mariposa purificada).**

 **Ladybug: Adiós, pequeña mariposa (Lanza el paracaídas al aire) ¡Ladybug milagrosa!** **(Rayos de energía salen del paracaídas y recorren todo París arreglando los daños hechos por Corazón de Piedra y transformando a los seres de piedra en personas nuevamente. Cat Noir e Iván llegan al suelo de la Torre Eiffel y se reúnen con Ladybug y Mylène).**

– Fue maravilloso – Dice Mylène – Después del susto que pasé esa energía me calmó, me hizo sentir excelente.

Iván asintió, él recordaba sentirse exactamente igual que Mylène.

 **Cat Noir: ¡Wow! ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo? (Pregunta maravillado mientras sostiene a Iván).**

 **(Ladybug y los demás miran a los rayos de energía moverse alrededor de ellos).**

 **Ladybug: ¡Si! ¡Es hermoso y sorprendente! Es... ¡Miraculous!**

– No se me ocurrió una mejor palabra, era tan mágico ese momento.

– Es magia Miraculous – Le aclaró Tikki, quien estaba sentada en su hombro derecho. Al ver que la miraban dijo – Mas tarde tal vez el Maestro Fu lo explique.

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth].**

 **Hawk Moth: Esto es sólo el comienzo, Ladybug ¡Tú y Cat Noir habrán ganado esta batalla, pero yo ganaré la guerra! Tendré sus Miraculous ¡tendré el poder absoluto, y después, mi sueño secreto se hará realidad!** **(La ventana se cierra).**

– Pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no ha logrado nada – Dijo Marinette con burla.

Gabrien Agreste la vio ligeramente molesto, no le gustaba que una niña se burlara de él.

 **[Torre Eiffel]**

 **(La policía levanta las vayas que habían colocado y acompañaban a las personas que habían sido seres de piedra. Ladybug habla con Mylene e Iván)**.

 **Ladybug: Ah, creo que ustedes tienen que hablar (Mira a Iván).**

 **Iván: Ah, yo, ah... (No sabe cómo comenzar).**

 **Ladybug: (Dirigiéndose a Mylène) Tal vez ayude si lees la letra de la canción de Iván (Le da la hoja con la letra de la canción a Mylène y los deja solos).**

 **Myléne: (Lee la letra y mira a Iván) ¡Wow, es realmente hermosa! ¡Es una pena no poder oírla cuando gritas! Digo, cuando cantas (Se corrige rápidamente).**

 **Iván: ¿Te dio miedo, verdad? ¿Por eso te fuiste? (Pregunta triste) Lo siento, seré gentil.**

 **(Mylène abraza a Iván y él se sonroja).**

– ¡Gracias Marinette! – Mylène la abraza – Gracias a ti Iván y yo estamos juntos. Por eso te ayudaré a que tu estés con... – No pudo seguir hablando porque Marinette puso una mano en la boca de Mylène.

 **Ladybug: (Junto a Cat Noir) ¡Ah, son el uno para el otro! (Junta sus manos en un lado de su rostro).**

 **Cat Noir: Como nosotros... (Trata de poner su mano en el hombro de Ladybug pero su anillo suena).**

 **Ladybug: (Aparta el brazo de Cat Noir y mira su anillo) ¿Viste eso? ¡Hora de separarnos! Nos vemos luego Cat Noir.(Se despide con un gesto con la mano y se va).**

– Ironías de la vida.

– Calla Alya.

Si bien Adrien de una manera u otra se enteraría que es él del que está enamorada no quería que fuera así, ella se lo diría.

 **Cat Noir: (También se despide con un gesto con la mano mientras ve a Ladybug irse) Ojalá sea muy pronto mi Lady (Hace una reverencia y corre alejándose de la Torre Eiffel).**

 **[Colegio Françoise Dupont]**

 **(Marinette y Alya llegan conversando).**

 **Alya: Para cuándo llegué en bicicleta a la Torre Eiffel ¡Ya había acabado! ¡Fue terrible! (Se lamentaba, frustrada).**

– Ahora ya sé qué pasó y ¡fue genial!

– ¿No lo viste en las noticias? – Pregunta Marinette.

– No, no sería lo mismo ¡No hay como ver la lucha en vivo!

 **Marinette: No te preocupes, lograrás tu filmación eventualmente.**

 **Alya: Tienes razón, siguiente blanco: ¡Ladybug, una entrevista exclusiva**

 **Marinette: (Agita su mano) ¡Uy! Parece emocionante.**

 **Alya: Oh, espera, algo mejor: ¡Descubriendo quién está detrás de esa máscara!**

 **Marinette: ¡Ajá! Buena suerte con eso.**

– Pues ya sé quién es Ladybug ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

– Pero no lo descubriste tú.

Alya mira molesta a Marinette y se hace la indignada al puro estilo de Chloé.

 **(Marinette y Alya entran al colegio).**

 **(El auto donde va Adrien llega al colegio y este habla tristemente con su padre a través de una pantalla).**

 **Gabriel: Me desobedeciste hijo, mira esa escuela.**

 **Adrien: (Se muestra cabizbajo, mira la escuela) Si, papá.**

 **Gabriel: Presta mucha atención ¡Jamás vas a volver...!**

 **Adrien: Papá, no...**

 **Gabriel: ...Sin tu guardaespaldas (Termina de decir).**

 **Adrien: ¡Ah! (Se llena de felicidad).**

 **Gabriel: Te llevará y te recogerá todos los días. Nathalie se ofreció a organizar tu horario.**

 **(Adrien mira muy feliz a Nathalie y esta voltea a ver a otro lado).**

– Esa mujer es extraña – Dice Nino con duda.

– Yo opino lo mismo, niño – Le dice Plagg.

 **Gabriel: Seguirás con la música, el chino, las clases de esgrima y tus sesiones de fotos.**

 **Adrien: Gracias Nathalie ¡Gracias padre!(Sale del auto y entra corriendo al colegio sintiéndose feliz y emocionado).**

 **[Salón de clases]**

 **(Marinette y Alya entran).**

 **Marinette: (Llama a Alya) Oye espera (Camina hasta la segunda fila, detrás de el asiento de Nino y Adrien, y lo señala invitándola a sentarse en ese lugar).**

 **(Alya le sonríe).**

 **(Marinette y Alya dejan sus mochilas sobre escritorio de sus asientos, se sientan y chocan los puños).**

 **(Chloé en ese momento entra al salón junto a Sabrina y mira a Marinette y a Alya sentadas en donde se sentó el día anterior).**

 **Chloé: Ah, están en los lugares equivocados, ¡vamos, piérdanse! (Señala los asientos donde se habían sentado antes Marinette y Alya).**

 **Marinette: Todo lo que se necesita para que no triunfe es que la gente buena no haga nada.**

 **Chloé: ¿Y eso qué significa? (Pregunta confundida).**

 **Marinette: Significa que no aceptaré tu mala actitud, Chloé, ¡Y tampoco lo hará nadie más! (Se levanta y señala la primera fila) ¡Así que toma tu actitud y piérdete!**

– Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenías tu carácter, amiga. No es bueno hacerte enojar y ahora aun menos. – Dijo Alya con falso temor haciendo reír a los demás.

 **(Toda la clase ríe por lo que Marinette dice, incluso Juleka).**

 **(Chloé se sienta indignada y molesta en la primera fila junto con Sabrina).**

 **Alya: ¡Bien! (Felicita a Marinette).**

 **(Adrien entra al salón aun sintiéndose feliz y ve que Nino lo saluda. Va a su puesto y saluda a Marinette con la mano pero esta voltea su cara aun enojada por lo de la goma de mascar).**

– Perdón por eso.

– No hay problema Marinette, debí haber aclarado todo ese mismo día pero no lo hize – Adrien se encoje de hombros – No es tu culpa.

Marinette le sonríe agradecida.

 **(Adrien se sienta con un gesto triste en su cara).**

 **Nino: (Se gira para dirigirse a Adrien) Viejo, ¿quieres hacer nuevos amigos? Cuéntale a Marinette sobre la goma de mascar (Le aconseja).**

 **Adrien: Pero, ¿y qué le digo?**

 **Nino: ¡Dile la verdad!**

 **(Adrien agradecido le sonríe a Nino).**

 **[Fuera del colegio]**

 **(Marinette sale del colegio pero se detiene al notar que llueve).**

 **Adrien: (Sale detrás de Marinette) ¡Hola! (Le saluda).**

 **(Marinette aun enojada lo ignora y mira hacia otro lado).**

– Siento haber sido tan grosera – Marinette ve culpable a Adrien.

– En serio, Marinette, no te preocupes.

Los demás comenzaban una apuesta sobre cuándo esos dos se harían novios.

 **Adrien: Ah (Se entristece, abre el paraguas y se encamina hacia el auto pero se detiene) Solo quería que supieras que sólo estaba tratando de quitar la goma de mascar (Mira a Marinette) Te lo juro.**

 **(Marinette solo se le queda viendo sin poder reaccionar).**

 **Adrien: Nunca había estado en una escuela, nunca había tenido amigos, esto es... nuevo para mí (Mira a Marinette esperando su respuesta y le ofrece su paraguas).**

 **Marinette: (Observa a Adrien) Ah (Trata de tomar el paraguas pero toca la mano de Adrien y la retira. Adrien le entrega el paraguas y ella lo acepta).**

– ¿Fue ahí, cierto? – Le pregunta Alya en silencio a Marinette y ella, entendiendo a qué se refiere, asintió.

 **(Los dos se observan detenidamente hasta que el paraguas se cierra sobre de Marinette).**

Adrien estaba recordando lo que había sentido en ese momento. Recordaba con claridad la conexión que sintió con Marinette y el sentimiento que nació después de eso, un sentimiento que intentó negar y eliminar por su Lady. Pero ahora no había problemas por quererlas a ambas ya que eran una sola persona.

 **Adrien: ¡Ah! (Se sorprende y comienza a reír).**

Lo mismo pasó en la sala, las cosas graciosas siempre le sucedían a Marinette.

Mientras los jóvenes reían Juleka impedía que Rosita gritara de emoción al ver la escena de Marinette y Adrien. Quería a su amiga pero a veces era demasiado emotiva.

 **(Marinette abre el paraguas y se ríe junto a Adrien).**

 **Adrien: (Se calma y para de reír) Hasta mañana (Se despide y camina hacia el auto).**

 **Marinette: (Sale de su asombro, suelta su maleta al suelo y sacude su mano en modo de despedida) ¡Aja! Nos... nos, vemos, ah... (Tartamudea) ¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando? (Se pregunta).**

En esos momentos Adrien miraba esperanzado a Marinette, ¿Qué probabilidad había que Marinette lo quisiera?

 **Tikki: (Sale de la camisa de Marinette) ¡Oye! Creo que podría tener una idea (Le da un beso y un abrazo a la cara de Marinette).**

 **(Adrien se detiene cerca del auto ya que Plagg quería salir de su chaqueta).**

 **Plaga: (Asoma su cabeza por fuera de la camisa de Adrien) Primer día de escuela y ya tenemos dos tórtolos.**

– ¡Já! ¡No me...!

Tikki alcanzó a silenciar a su amigo quien iba a cometer una indiscreción.

 **Adrien: (Ríe suavemente) Claro que no, sólo es una amiga. ¡Ah! (Suspira) Una amiga (Mira levemente hacia Marinette y sonríe sonrojándose. Entra al auto y se va).**

–¿Dices que es solo una amiga y te sonrojas?

– No lo entenderías, Nino.

 **(Marinette ve el auto irse y suspira, recoge su mochila y también se va).**

 **(Maestro Fu observaba desde la esquina cubierto con un paraguas).**

 **Wayzz: Excelente elección, maestro.**

 **Maestro Fu: Los dos están hechos el uno para el otro (Le dice a Wayzz acariciándose la barba).**

– Opino lo mismo – Dijeron todos a coro, incluso los padres de Marinette, con excepción del padre de Adrien.

Adrien y Marinette estaban sonrojados a mas no poder.

– Marinette, hija, tenemos que hablar...

 _ **Black Phoenix92** : Me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y tomaré tu consejo. Aunque seguiré teniendo errores, lo sé, así que me disculpo y espero que no sean tan graves._

 _ **Caigdimo** : ¡Sii! Ese beso... Debo admitir que cuando leí tu idea de mostrarles el tráiler de la 3T casi me daba cabezazos y pensaba "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?". Aunque aun puede suceder cuando comiencen la 2T... Te daría los créditos por la idea, claro. Y si, eres malvada, mira que querer que Adrien sufra por los celos... Si, tengo una cuenta de Instagram, mas abajo la pondré ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta historia!_

 _ **finas'moon'E53** : ¡Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia! Espero hacerlo bien y que siga siendo de tu agrado._

 _ **mafer el panda** : Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Aprecio mucho que le des una oportunidad a la historia._

 _ **DanyNeko** : Cada comentario, bueno o malo, me anima a seguir. Pero el tuyo en realidad me ayudo a seguir con la historia. Y bueno ¡Luka ya lo sospechaba, estaba casi seguro pero había decidido guardar silencio! Adrien hará lo necesario por estar con Marinette, hasta lo inimaginable. Gabriel esta ahí mediante chantajes del maestro Fu... Eso se verá mas adelante, y si no ha dicho nada es por temor a la reacción de su hijo. De nuevo ¡Gracias!_

 _ **deisy320** : Espero que la historia llene tus expectativas. No será perfecta pero lo intento... ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Sé que al menos voy por buen camino, nunca había hecho nada como esto y es una alegría que esté gustando._

 _ **Yuuki Miaka-chan** : Aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

 _ **lili** : No tengo días específicos, solo podría decir que lo máximo que tardaría para un nuevo capitulo serían dos semanas. Las actualizaciones serán lentas._

 _Instagram: @historias_de_part3mis21_ _(No se me ocurrió algo mejor)._


	4. Nota

Hola a todas esas personas que esperan capítulo.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios de ánimo, me ayudaron a seguir adelante en una etapa de mi vida que era muy dificil y dolorosa. Lamentablemente ocurrió lo inevitable y ahora mismo lucho día a día por reunir ánimos y levantarme todas las mañanas.

Lo segundo, tardaré mas de lo previsto para darles un nuevo capítulo. Me vino la inspiración y estaré escribiendo en mi otra historia El Poder de la Sangre, historia que inscribí en un "concurso" en Wattpad.

Sé que muchas se decepcionarán pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada mas que disculparme. Si me obligara a escribir un capítulo este resultaría un asco.

Gracias por todo y perdón por la decepción.


End file.
